New Found Ties
by Merenwen Elanesse
Summary: A new girl comes into Harry's life, but she is more than what she seems. Ah, take some time and read it. Ya know ya want to. Review while you're at it. *hint hint* *Takes place after GOF* *Chapter 21 UP!*
1. It Starts Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot, Kacey and the new DADD teacher. Everything else is JK Rowlings. Sadly, I'm not getting paid for this, but oh well.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic, so any comments would be welcome! I'm putting up three chapters I believe and if you guys like it, review it and let me know so I can put more up! Thanks! ^_^  
  
  
The whistle for Hogwarts Express could be heard through the chatter of the students and the hooting of the owls. It pulled Harry Potter out of his trance. Thoughts kept running through his mind. Unanswered questions like: What will this year be like with Voldemort on the loose and powerful again? Last year had been far from calm what with the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory's death and all.   
"Come on, Harry! What's the matter with you? We got to get on the train!" yelled Ron in a desperate attempt to pull his friend back down to earth. "I hope Hermione saved us a compartment. You all right, Harry?"   
"Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking." Replied Harry. After all the nightmares he had had over the summer made him feel uneasy about going back to school. He kept waking up in the nights, screaming, with his scar burning. He kept reliving that day when Voldemort had finally risen again. This was going to be his fifth year.   
Just then, Harry spotted someone he hadn't seen in awhile: Oliver Wood, whom had just graduated a little over a year ago. "Hang on, Ron. I'll be right back." And with that, he rushed off to greet his old friend. As he got closer, he noticed that Wood was not alone. In fact, he was with a girl. Harry stopped abruptly as if into an invisible wall. He thought about how stupid it would look if he were to walk up there while there were doing their business saying, Hey, Oliver, fancy meeting you here! What are you up to these days? Yes, it sounded quite stupid and rude. He decided it would just be best to leave them be, so he turned around and started to head back to Ron before he was spotted.  
"Hey, Harry!" shouted Wood. Too late, Harry thought. "How come you didn't say 'hi'? Did you not see me?"  
"Hey, Oliver. Sorry, I didn't see you." Harry lied. He really did want to talk to Wood, he just wasn't so keen on meeting this new girl. It was just unusual to see Oliver, Winning-Quidditch-Obsessed-Oliver, with something else on his mind.  
"I want you to meet my girlfriend of two years, Kacey Harper." Said Wood, beaming at the black-haired, green-eyed girl standing next to him. "And Kacey, I'd like you to meet -"  
"-Harry Potter" she finished his sentence for him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear quite a bit about you from Oliver." She smiled as she stretched a tanned hand at Harry, which he took. Right as he grabbed her hand, his scar did something it never had done before. It began to tingle. He noticed Kacey's smile quickly vanished from her face as if she could feel it too. They hastily let go.   
"Well," said Harry briskly, "I really must be getting back to Ron and Hermione." He turned and darted to where he had last seen Ron. He went as fast as he could without breaking into a run. This was something he had to tell his two buddies.   
"Send me an owl sometime." Wood called after Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Harry had finished telling Ron and Hermione about what had happened back at the train station, he expected them to explode with suggestions then squabble over who was right, but he found himself very wrong.  
"Write to Sirus" they said at the same time, then turned to grin at one another. So Harry whipped out a quill and a piece of parchment.   
  
Dear Sirus,  
How have you been lately? Hopefully, you and Buckbeak are getting along nicely. Something happened this afternoon that I think you ought to know. Back about an hour ago at the station, I ran into Oliver Wood and his girlfriend, Kacey Harper. When I shook her hand, my scar started to tingle. It's never happened before. Do you know what it could be? It hasn't bothered me in a while (he lied.) Well, write back to me as soon as you find the time.   
  
~Harry  
P.S. Sorry this is so sloppy, we're on the train now. Ron and Hermione say hello.   
  
"Looks good to me," said Ron after Harry let him review it. "Here, use Pig. I think Hedwig's sleeping." After Ron managed to catch the loony owl, he tied the note to his leg and chucked him out the window. He looked over at Hermione to see if she had anything to see one how he just flung his pet out a moving train, but she had her nose stuck in a book. Surprise, surprise.   
After a while, the old witch with the cart came wheeling by. "Anything off the cart, my dears?" She asked with a wide, toothy grin.  
"Three chocolate frogs, please," answered Harry, "on me." He look over at Ron and noticed his ears go pink, but he grinned all the same.   
"So Oliver has a girlfriend, eh?" Ron asked after the old witch had wheeled on. Harry just nodded as his mouth was full of chocolate. "But for two years? Wouldn't we have seen them together?" Harry shrugged as he worked on swallowing the hunk of sugar. "Did he ever mention her?" Harry shook his head. "I wonder why..."  
"Dunno," Harry said finally after he choked down his chocolate. "Maybe he tried to hide it." They both glanced up at Hermione for an opinion from her, but she was still reading.  
"What? Was she that ugly?" joked Ron, still trying to get Hermione's attention but irritating her.  
"No, actually, she wasn't bad at all. I don't know why Wood would want to hide something as pretty as her." Said Harry.   
"What was her name, again? Katie?" said Ron taking a sip of pumpkin juice he had brought from home.   
"Kacey Harper. I've never seen her before." Ron's eyes had just bugged out of his head and looked as though he was going to lose his juice.  
"Kacey Harper?!" Ron choked. Harry started to feel another one of his ignorant-to-the wizarding-world feelings coming on again. Was Kacey like Malfoy or Snape? What was the big deal?  
"Erm, yeah...why? You know her?" asked Harry, bewildered.   
"She's only the best looking girl in Gryffindore, if not the whole school!" Ron answered excitedly.  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far," muttered Harry, thinking of Cho. "What else do you know about her?"  
"Well, I know she's Muggle-born....and she must be really smart because she's from the States. She's also Head Girl this year. But that's about her. I've never talked to her before...too scared." Ron said more quietly. "Besides, I bet every guy in school is after her...I mean, she IS really pretty." Ron blushed slightly.   
"Honestly, is that all you care about?" Hermione chimed in. Harry and Ron were so startled by the sound of her voice, they jumped. "If either of you had any sense at all, you'd realize that BRAINS are everything. Not looks. I thought I taught you better." She snapped her book closed as a way of showing the conversation was over.   
"Oh, what are you griping about?" Ron said coldly. "You've got your little Vicky." Hermione glared and slammed her book shut again. She then turned to Harry.   
"So how was your summer, Harry?" She asked smoothly, ignoring how red Ron was getting.   
"Well, I think both of you would like to know that Dudley's diet backfired...," Harry replied, with a devilish grin creeping across his face. "...and crashed." His grin was now from ear to ear. "Dudley has reached the unreachable at hitting the approximate weight of a Volkswagon at the tender age of fifteen."   
Harry then went into the Dursley's reaction when they heard Harry was nearly killed last spring and that Voldemort was after him. Apparently, Dumbledore had written them a "normal letter" telling them what had happened and advising them to be extra cautious. To Harry's surprise, the Dursley's were quite concerned. But he then figured it was because the letter mentioned that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill any Muggles that got in his way. Harry had also told Ron that Uncle Vernon had had the fireplace completely removed after what Mr. Weasley had done to it. The entire afternoon went really well. There wasn't even a visit from Malfoy. However, they did get a visit from someone else.   
"Um,...pardon me, hello. Could I barrow Harry for a moment?" asked Kacey Harper whom had just poked her head through the compartment door. Ron's eyes bulged again while Hermione looked at Harry curiously.  
"Uh, yeah, ...sure" all three of them answered. Harry followed Kacey silently down about three compartments until they came into an empty on of the right. They sat down and looked at each other quickly before Kacey broke the silence.  
"So, ...uh, I guess you discovered Oliver's little secret." She said in a what-would-be perky voice if her hands weren't shaking. Harry, who know what was really on her mind, just nodded. After about another thirty seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Ok, enough pointless stuff. What the hell happened back at the station?" Harry knew it was coming, but it still caught him off guard. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it either." She added.  
"I felt it, but I haven't the faintest idea what it was." Harry said with a slight chill in his voice. He hated how she just walked up and cornered him. "My scar tingled. I know what it means when it burns, but tingling is something completely -" He cut off when he looked at her face. Kacey looked torn between terror and amusement.   
"What?" he asked. Her face cracked into a grin.  
"You felt something physical?" she tried to muffle a giggle. "I was talking emotional!" Harry began to feel severely stupid and embarrassed. He must have looked it too, because Kacey stopped laughing and smiling, "It just felt like I had met you before, that's all. Sorry I didn't make that more clear to you." She said quietly. "But about your scar? You said it's never done that before?"  
"Nope." He said flatly. If Kacey was anything like Hermione, he knew what was coming - a panicked voice telling him to look in every kind of book imaginable.   
"Ask Dumbledore." She said simply. Harry was relieved, he wouldn't have to miss the Sorting to be in the library with a load of books. They both smiled. "Well, you can go back to your friends now, if you want, Harry."  
"Erm, okay." Said Harry. He had totally forgotten about Ron and Hermione. "Bye" he added as he stepped out the door.   
"Bye, Harry! I'll see you at the Sorting." Kacey called after him. Harry didn't know what to think of Kacey. He felt comfortable around her, but when she jumped on him about what had happened, it irritated him. Why was she so uptight about what happened? 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer - I own absolutely none of this expect for Kacey, the New DADA professor and the plot. I wish I did, but I'm not that bright. JK Rowling owns it all.  
  
A/N: I know it started out slow, but it'll get better! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"That's kinda weird." Commented Ron after Harry told him and Hermione about Kacey's little meeting. They were taking their seats in the Great Hall along the Gryffindor table near Fred, George and Ginny. Kacey could be seen at the Head Table, near the High Table, next to a well-built blond boy Harry didn't recognize. Presumably, the Head Boy. Kacey caught Harry's eye and winked.  
  
"I agree with Kacey. Go ask Dumbledore" whispered Hermione as the Hat began to sing. Names of the first years were being called off and then were sorted. The Hall suddenly fell quiet when one name was called.  
  
"Diggory, Carmon!" barked McGonagall. A short girl with brown hair and gray eyes walked slowly up to the stool. Harry noticed her give a small wave over to Kacey as she went. Five seconds later -  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!" bellowed the Hat. The corresponding table exploded with applause which strongly reminded Harry of when he was sorted. One by one, the first years were sorted into their houses and soon the feast began. 'This is the best day I've had all summer' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Just as Harry started on his chicken leg, someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kacey smiling down at him. 'Does she ever go away?' He thought to himself. He hated to be rude, but this seemed to be strange.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Sorry if I'm bothering you," Kacey started. Harry wondered for a moment if she could read his mind, then mentally slapped himself for thinking something incredibly stupid. "I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and told Dumbledore that you wanted to talk to him. Just stick around after the prefects take the students back to the dormitories. See you" and with that, she turned and went to visit Cho. Harry was suddenly grateful Kacey had come over. He didn't want to go to Dumbledore's office and have to kick the stone gargoyle again. He'd probably break his foot if he ever tried that again.  
  
Roughly an hour later, the prefects lead the students out of the Great Hall. There was no one left except for him and four other people. Kacey and the Head Boy were off in a corner having a chat with professor McGonagall while Dumbledore was silently gliding towards Harry.  
  
"Miss. Harper has informed me that you would like a word with me." Dumbledore said quietly. His blue eyes twinkled curiously behind his half moon specs.  
  
"Erm, yes, I have a question. To make a long story short, when I shook Kacey's hand, my scar tingled. I was wondering if maybe you know why?" Harry asked. Dumbledore didn't look surprised at all by the question. His eyes seemed to be digging into Harry's soul as if to find the answer hidden there. After a few moments, Dumbledore's smile returned.  
  
"Tell you what, Harry," he said. "I'll look into it and I'll get back to you." Harry looked astonished. Dumbledore always seemed to answer Harry's questions right away, even if they were difficult. He expected more.  
  
"Er, ...okay." Said Harry blankly. He then turned and walked slowly towards the Gryffindor tower with questions swimming through his head. He hoped Ron was still awake.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
"He knows?" McGonagall asked, eyes wide and trembling. You could barely make out her and Dumbledore's silhouettes in the dimly light office.  
  
"Not exactly, Minerva. You see, he felt something, both of them did, but neither know yet what it means." Dumbledore's eyes had gone from bright sapphire to icy-cold blue. His hands were linked with his index fingers pointing up to the ceiling as he paced back and forth through his office.  
  
"What do you propose to do?" asked McGonagall as she watched him. He came to a sudden halt at her question.  
  
"I intend to wait until I hear from Sirus." McGonagall, who had just learned the truth about Sirus, looked at Dumbledore with a look of utmost confusion. "If I know Mr. Potter, he went to his Godfather before he came to me. I'm sure of that. And if I know Sirus, he will be writing me to ask what he should tell Harry. I plan to tell Sirus to have Harry come to me. I don't expect Sirus to have to explain the entire situation over owl."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
Kacey's POV  
  
Kacey sat in silence in her private room. She had been worried over what happened at the train station. Not so much about her, but how Harry felt something through his scar. 'This is stupid. I'm over reacting' she thought to herself. Kacey then flopped down on her bed. She looked over to her desk where a still picture of her and her family back in Colorado sat. Her little Muggle sister, Melissa, was standing next to her while her parents stood behind them. Kacey and her mother were the only witches in the family. Kacey can remember when her letter for Hogwarts came. Her parents were really reluctant to let her go. They wanted her to attend the American Academy of Magic, which was much closer. They didn't want her going over seas. However, her parents later got a letter from the Ministry telling them that Kacey needed to go to Hogwarts instead for her futures sake. Kacey chuckled to herself when she remembered how furious Melissa was. She didn't talk to her the entire summer, but when Kacey was dropped off at the airport, Melissa begged her sister to stay. Even though sisters can be so cruel to one another, Melissa was truly Kacey's best friend. 'God's, I miss her...' Kacey thought to herself.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to her laptop, which the Ministry had given her. They figured it would be best for her so none of the students would find out what she was, as most of them didn't know how to use a computer. She then had an idea and hopped up to it. Kacey wrote a letter.  
  
Sir,  
  
Something has happened today with young Harry Potter. I fear he may know what I am. Please inform my parents immediately. Thank you.  
  
-Kacey Harper  
  
Kacey read it over and over again in her mind. Finally, after much debating, she clicked 'Send'  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N : Sorry if the first chapter was stupid, I know it sounded dumb with the scar and all, I just didn't know how else to put it. Review? Maybe? Please? Let me know if I'm doing ok or if I totally suck. ^_~ 


	3. The Nose and the Vampire

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the mastermind behind all of this, not me. The only thing I am responsible for is Kacey, the plot, and the new DADA teacher.  
  
A/N: I swear this will pick up soon... hang in there. I still have no idea whether or not you guys like this or not, you have to let me know. Or maybe no one has even read this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ "That ISN'T funny, Malfoy!" roared Harry furiously. Ron's nose had just grown roughly the size of a tea kettle as a result of Malfoy's curse. He and his two enormous gooneys were doubled up with laughter.  
  
"The hell it's not funny! Look at that thing!" Malfoy choked, gesturing to Ron's nose. "You know, Potter, Weasley's new schnoz would look ravishing with a pair of elephant-sized, green ears!" Malfoy added, pulling out his wand. Without even thinking, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Harry bellowed. Malfoy was knocked right off his feet and his wand landed about two yards from him. Crabbe and Goyle looked thunderstruck. They merely stood there with their mouths drooped open. Malfoy was looking murderous.  
  
"Bad move, Potter! You're going to regret that" growled Malfoy as he fixed his hair and hopping to his feet. "GOYLE! " he snapped at his friend, without taking his eyes off Harry. Goyle retrieved Malfoy's wand as commanded. He began to advance on Harry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Thundered a very angry voice. All five boys turned to see Kacey Harper marching furiously towards them. She reminded Harry of professor McGonagall. "EXPLAIN!"  
  
"We... er, ...well, he-" Malfoy sputtered looking terrified from Kacey to Harry.  
  
"Well, well. It's nice to see you again, Draco. May I ask you why you were at neither the Sorting Ceremony nor on the train?" she kindly asked.  
  
"My father decided it would be best for me to stay at home a bit longer as he had some business to tend to and needed me to help my mother around the house" replied Malfoy after his courage returned.  
  
"Awww, how sweet. A mother-son bonding" said Kacey sarcastically. Her reply seemed to wipe all the courage away from Malfoy again. "Now will you kindly tell me why Ron's nose is the size of a soccer ball?"  
  
"Well, Potter threatened me with a big nose and his curse backfired and hit Weasly." Malfoy lied in an innocent tone.  
  
"Uh huh. And tell me why Harry had to disarm you and why you were advancing on him?" She did it. She caught him in a lie and was draining him.  
  
"Um, er...I ...well, ..." Draco stuttered again.  
  
"Uh huh. That's what I thought. Kacey said in her normal calm voice. "Five points from Slytherin for lying to Head Girl and another 5 points for starting a fight." Malfoy threw a deadly look at Harry and Ron. "Harry...Ron." She nodded to them. "Hurry and escort Ron to the hospital wing then get down to breakfast." Kacey grinned at them and then turned on her heel to walk away. "Oh, and Malfoy..." Kacey added over her shoulder. "Professor Snape will be informed of your behavior."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
"What on earth was that all about?" Harry asked Ron on the way to the hospital wing. He was completely stupefied by how Malfoy acted.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, careful not to turn his head for fear of his nose knocking Harry unconscious.  
  
"Why was Malfoy so scared of Kacey? She's not even a professor." Said Harry.  
  
"Because Kacey happens to be one of Snape's favorite students. Even over Malfoy." Ron looked through the corner of his eye and saw Harry with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Apparently, she managed to get through to him. I think she and Dumbledore are the only ones who have and truly understand him or something like that. But anyway, if Kacey has dirt on Malfoy, then Malfoy will be the one in trouble."  
  
"But why does Snape like Kacey so much?" Harry asked?  
  
"I dunno, but I hear she's a wiz a potions and she loves it. Maybe that's why." Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
"So Ron's getting his nose fixed?" asked Hermione casually while buttering her toast. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, where were you this morning?" Harry asked after realizing that she wasn't there. Before she could answer, three or four dozen owls came swooping in carrying various packages.  
  
"Oh, mails here. Maybe Sirius wrote back." Said Hermione looking up through the cloud of hooting birds.  
  
"Maybe..." Harry muttered, still looking at Hermione for an answer. Just then, a parcel fell into his lap, no doubt from Sirius. Harry opened it and read it quietly to Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Yes, I know why you felt something, but I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you. Dumbledore will be calling you out of class sometime this week to let you know. I'll be there when he does. But don't spend your time worrying about it until he does. Stay focused on your classes. I'll see you soon.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
"Well, he wasn't much help either, now was he?" Harry said with ice in his voice. 'I already asked Dumbledore. Can't anyone help me? Is there something their keeping from me?' Harry thought.  
  
"Well, you ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Hermione, deciding not to linger on the subject.  
  
"Who do we have this year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Moody again, apparently. Well, the real one this time."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the classroom together and took their seats. The room was dimly lit, mainly by two torches on either side a three windows all to the class's right. Finally, after about five minutes of waiting, someone walked in, but it wasn't Mad-Eye Moody. It was a slender looking woman of about twenty-five years old. She wore black robes decorated with red lace. Her long, straight black hair hung down to her shoulders. Her face was very pale, however, her eyes were very dark. Everybody was looking at her as they murmured the same question. "Where was Moody?"  
  
"Good morning, class." The girl said quietly. "I'm Gwen Hope. You're new professor. I can tell some of you wonder what happened to professor Moody, after all, it does say his name on your schedules." She seemed to be reading everyone's mind. "After what happened last year, Moody accepted to come back. However, his memory caught up with him and he was too paranoid to return. I think what happened last year, was the final blow to him. He now refuses to come out of his house. The poor man." She said, even though she didn't look the slightest bit sorry.  
  
"Now for a bit about me. For those of you who remember Professor Lupin," she went on. Harry remembered Lupin very well. "I am his younger cousin. You may also remember he was a werewolf. Well, I think I ought to let you know something right off the bat instead of you finding out later. Yes, he was a werewolf... and I myself am a vampire." Harry heard Neville give a small whimper from behind him. "You will notice how dark it is in here. No need to worry though. It is controlled by potions and regular feedings." She added with a malicious smile after, she too, heard Neville.  
  
"Well! Now that you all know me, open your books to page 98. All I want you to do today is take notes on vampires. You will have a quiz next class over them about how to pick one out of a crowd and how to insure you stay safe." She said quietly as she paced back and forth in the front of the classroom. The class silently got out a piece of parchment and a quill and opened their books. "Um, you can talk to one another if you want. It doesn't bother me, just don't copy each others notes." And with that, she sat down behind her desk and watched them in silence.  
  
"Well, this ought to be interesting." Whispered Hermione. "with a vampire for a teacher and all. I'll bet Dumbledore will get slammed for this." Harry, however, was too busy looking at his teacher. All he could see was her outline because it was so dark, but something about her creeped Harry out. Maybe it was because she was sitting and studying them so perfectly still and silent...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A/N: I have no idea whether or not the Head Boy and Girl have the power to take points away, but I let her anyway. ( Also, if any of you care, I will be gone until Tuesday to visit me dear little grandmother. No updates until then, unless I can cram another one tonight. 


	4. It Starts Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this with the exception of Kacey, Professor Hope, a nobody new kid, and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest of it.  
  
A/N: I'm back and we had a hellish time. But anyway, I'm back to updating. Sorry it's been a few days... I had a brain fart. This is the longest chapter by far, but there is a reason...^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
The day got more interesting. Hermione and Harry walked into Potions discussing possible ways Professor Hope got the job as the new Defense job. However, they suddenly hushed at the look Snape was shooting at Harry. There was no need to ask why Snape looked so furious; he was still bitter over the fact that Harry didn't die last year when he faced Voldemort. Snape simply threw his nose up at them and walked to the front of the room and waited in silence for everyone to take their seats.  
  
"Today," Snape said quietly, "we will be starting a potion that can save your life from vampires, so if the time ever comes when you come across a vampire" he paused momentarily to scan the room. "You'll know how to stay...human." He looked quite pleased with his little speech until someone else spoke up.  
  
"Aren't we starting off a bit fast?" said some boy from the back. Harry noticed he had a Canadian accent. He must be a transfer student. "We shouldn't even be going over them until around February." The boy quickly realized he was threading on forbidden ground. Snape looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Fifty points from Hufflepuff in addition to detention with me tonight!" Snape shouted. "Don't you EVER criticize my methods of teaching again, nor should you suggest when subjects are taught. If I hear another peep from you, Green, I swear you will sorely regret it." Snape was red in the face and he almost looked like he was going to whip his wand out on the boy. Everyone knew that Snape was not to be bothered after this unless they wanted to die slowly. But still, someone else raised their hand.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but Professor Hope has already told us about it..." Hermione said barely above a whisper. She didn't even make eye contact with him. Even she knew she was doing something very stupid.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Granger, but nobody asked for your opinion." Snape replied with ice in his calm voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class, and if you're smart, you'll keep that trap of yours shut until someone asks for you to speak.." Snape did look disappointed though. Hermione hung her head and looked at her feet. Every few seconds, she'd look up and give Snape a dark glare while he wasn't looking.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days went fairly smoothly without any disturbances. Snape's bitter mood improved after a while. Four days after their first time back in potions, however, they found him in an even worse mood.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Snape bellowed from his desk, "You are three minutes late! I thought punctuality was a quality of Gryffindors! Fifty points from Gryffindor for being late and for being a disgrace to their own house!"  
  
Harry and Ron silently took their seats next to Hermione, who remained quiet and was looking at the desk. She has been terribly silent whenever Snape came around. She always was, but never has it been for this long. Everyone had already started on continuing their Anti-Vampire potions.  
  
"I don't know what his problem is, honestly!" said Ron who was a tad sick of Snape's attitude with them lately. "Three stupid minutes doesn't make that much of a difference. That stupid git need to pull that dead grindylow out of his arse." Harry muffled a laugh and playfully punched Ron.  
  
"Oh, so you want detention with me tonight too, eh, Weasley?" Snape spoke cooly. Apparently, he had heard him. "So be it. Stay after class tonight to arrange it. Now get working."  
  
"Dammit!" Ron mouthed silently and hit his fist on the table. After twenty minutes had passed, Kacey entered the room in a bit of a jog and rushed over to Snape.  
  
"Well, hello, Kacey." Snape said with an actual trace of happiness in his voice. His face even cracked into a smile...it was a horrible sight. Harry saw Seamus fall out of his seat at the site of it. Kacey didn't reply, but whispered something to Snape. Harry strained to hear what was being said. "I see. Do the rest of the Professors know?" Snape asked. Kacey shook her head and mouthed something else to him. "Find out the security level." Snape whispered back so silently, Harry was unsure if he had said anything at all. Kacey nodded then took a step back.  
  
"Professor, I forgot to mention to you the other day that Mr. Malfoy had started a fight with another student and ended up cursing him." Kacey was obviously talking about Ron's nose. They were talking at a normal level now, but they were still pretty quiet. "That student was stuck in the hospital wing for two days."  
  
"I see. Who was this student?" Snape asked. Harry mentally prayed Kacey wouldn't tell him it was Ron. If she did, he wouldn't punish Malfoy.  
  
"I decided that student should remain anonymous. It doesn't matter anyway," Kacey replied. Harry expected Snape to blow up at her for not telling him, but he merely nodded. "That student is doing fine now. I trust you will see it fit to punish Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, ...yes" said Snape. He seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Then I'll be going then." She bowed her head and turned on her heel towards the door. "Oh wait, I forgot. Professor, Dumbledore has asked to see Harry Potter. Can we borrow him for a while?" She added. Snape's gleeful-looking mood left without a trace as he swung his hand out towards Harry.  
  
"Please." He said shortly and darkly. ~*~  
  
Harry followed Kacey silently down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Harry glanced over at Kacey to see what her expression was. She look very professional. Her chin was up and her hands were cupped behind her back. Harry was strongly reminded of Percy, except she wasn't prissy or anywhere near as lame as him. She looked very proud of what she was.  
  
"So, uh, why does Dumbledore want to see me?" Harry asked stupidly. He knew why, he just wanted to break the silence.  
  
"Hush." She said quietly. Harry was startled at her response, but he relaxed when she turned her head towards him, grinned then winked.  
  
They soon reached the stone gargoyle. "Milky Way" Kacey muttered to it. The stone demon sprang to life and jumped out of the way. Harry followed her inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his fingers linked. He, of course, had a dancing blue twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall was sitting in another chair on the side of the office petting an enormous black dog. Harry smiled at the sight of Sirius. McGonagall grinned too.  
  
"Harry, it's nice to see you again." Professor Dumbledore greeted them. "Miss. Harper ...where do you think you're going?" he asked when he saw her turning out the door. "This meeting has to do with you as well." Kacey looked extremely confused as she took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Now I know the both of you had felt something when the two of you were first introduced." Dumbledore started. "And I also know it befuddled you. What I am about to tell you is very serious and I don't expect either of you to understand fully why things are this way. In fact, we weren't planning on telling you at all, but then you guys met and it could no longer be a secret." He paused there simply for the effect of things and to see how well they were taking it in.  
  
"Harry, this girl sitting next to you is your sister." Dumbledore smiled very happily and looked quite pleased with himself. It seemed as though he expected them to jump up and hug each other. Harry, however did not share his enthusiasm. He was staring at Dumbledore as if he had just shaved his beard off. He quickly looked over at Kacey. She didn't look too surprised by the news though. She was looking at the corner of Dumbledore's desk and looked very thoughtful. "I'll be happy to answer any questions you have."  
  
"You have a really twisted sense of humor, you know that Dumbledore?" Kacey said coldly. "That's not even remotely funny."  
  
"Oh, I assure you, Miss. Potter, this is no joke." Dumbledore said more seriously.  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not his sister." Kacey said, getting angrier by the moment. Harry just watched, stunned.  
  
"I'm sorry if this news is terrible to you, Miss Potter, but I swear you are." Dumbledore said calmly. He should have expected this from her.  
  
"Prove it." She said flatly. With a flick of Dumbledore's hand, two pieces of old parchment flew into his hand.  
  
"I'd be glad to. Here is your birth certificate. You were born Madison Lorenna Potter to James and Lily Potter." He said holding out one piece of parchment. She snatched it away and scanned over it.  
  
"This doesn't prove anything. Madison Potter died that night. And even if she didn't, this could be anyone." She said tossing the birth certificate back at him.  
  
"Oh, by all means, let me finish." Dumbledore went on. He was determined to win this battle. "Madison did not die. There was no body found, there are no death certificates." Kacey looked very shocked. "Even with your position at the Ministry, they do not tell you everything." Now Harry was the confused one. What has the Ministry got to do with this?  
  
"The night your parents died, you were picked up by a passing couple that heard you crying. They carried you off before the Ministry arrived. That next day, an adoption certificate was illegally filled out for you." He gave her the other piece of parchment. Harry leaned over her shoulder to see it: Kacey Sidney Harper adopted November First by Harold and Virginia Harper. Kacey's eyes filled with tears when she saw this. She must have been told she was theirs by birth. "You and your adoptive family then flew out to the United States to hide out from the Ministry. By the time they had tracked you down, you were already nine years old and completely brainwashed. That was when it was decided to just let things be as they were. You were happy and they were taking care of you."  
  
"What a crock." Kacey had finally managed to say. Even though there were tears pouring down her face, she still looked as though she could explode from her anger.  
  
"Miss Potter, haven't you ever wondered why you were sent here instead of the American Academy of Magic?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah, because it was a crummy school and the Ministry over here wanted me here." She replied.  
  
"You're half right." Dumbledore said. "The American Academy is, along with Hogwarts, is one of the best schools in the world. However, the Ministry did want you. It was agreed with your adoptive family that they would not be sent to Azkaban for their crime of kidnapping if you were sent to Hogwarts for school and given a job with the Ministry."  
  
"What a crock." Kacey said again. And with that, she got up from her seat and stormed out the door.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Heh heh *smiles evilly* Cliffhanger...ohh.... so what do ya think? She didn't take it too well... 


	5. She'll Be Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this other than the people who you guys don't know and the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else. (I'm getting lazy in writing the disclaimer)  
  
A/N: I couldn't leave you guys with that cliffhanger for too long! Besides, it's too fun to write! I'm so glad that you guys like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Well, that went over like a lead balloon." McGonagall said hoarsely after witnessing what had just happened. "She doesn't believe it."   
  
"Oh, she knows it's true. She just doesn't want to believe it." Replied Dumbledore quietly. He was now standing in front of his desk staring out the door where Kacey had just disappeared.   
  
"What's going to happen now?" asked Sirius, who had just returned to his human self. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"She'll be back." Said Dumbledore as he turned to face Sirius, then head back towards his desk. "So what do you think, Harry?" Harry looked goggle eyed at Dumbledore. He couldn't possibly expect Harry to comprehend this and be taking it in very well. Harry asked the only thing he could think of.  
  
"How?" Harry asked barely above a whisper. "how could this happen?"  
  
"Harry, I know this is hard to understand and that you may not believe it's true, but it is." Dumbledore said quietly and comfortingly. Harry didn't know why, but he believed it. He knew deep down that it was true. "What happened that night will never be completely known. You were only a baby. What you see aren't memories, but flashbacks. Some of which you don't understand. Voldemort and Madison, however, were both perfectly capable of remember something like that. Especially Madison. She was only three years old." Harry glanced over at Sirius who looked lost in thought.   
  
"Harry, in your flashbacks, did you see or hear anything unusual?" Sirius asked. Harry thought about it and tried to remember what he had heard when he was around the Dementors. "Anything at all"  
  
"Now that I think about it, I do think I remember hearing a baby crying." Harry said. "But I always thought that was just me."  
  
"Harry, that wasn't you. When the Ministry got there, you were fine and content. Totally unaware of what had happened." Sirius said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Harry, suddenly looking furiously at Sirius. "You knew?" Sirius looked thrown off for a second and then sensed danger and made quick to explain.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I knew. But please try to understand that I couldn't -" Sirius started.  
  
"How could you do that to me, Sirius?" Harry was now standing up and facing his godfather with his fists clenched. "You were the closest thing I had to a family and when there is someone walking around with the title of my sister, you don't even tell me??"  
  
"Harry, I..." Sirius tried again.  
  
"Harry, in order for this to work, you must calm down." Ordered Dumbledore firmly. "Now I think you ought to know that Madison does know it deep down. She has been coming to me for years to talk to me about her strange nightmares and her visions. She hears and sees the same things you do. But you have to understand that this is going to be a lot harder on her than it is for you. She's been living a lie for fifteen years. She believed the Harper's were her parents and was told she was born in the states as Kacey Harper. She was brainwashed. Give her some time to think about it and she'll come around. Trust me."   
  
Harry just stood there in stunned silence. He didn't know what to think. A girl he was just introduced to only about a week ago is now his long lost sister. "Who all knows?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"The Ministry, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Madison, you and myself." Dumbledore replied. "The rest of the staff will be informed tonight at dinner. The rest of the students are to find out whenever Madison decides what to do. She has the choice of coming into your life and being the sister you never had, or she can stay with the people who have lied to her for so many years. Hopefully, I'm right in what I think she'll do. If she does decided to come into your life, are you prepared to accept her, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good, because she is going to need someone to help her through this and you might just be that person." Dumbledore gave Harry a little smile. "Now I'm going to let you just go ahead and go back to your common room or your dormitory. I understand that you will want to tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger as they are your best friends, but please, keep it limited to them." Harry nodded again.  
  
He started to head out the door when Sirius put his hand on his shoulder, causing Harry to turn towards him.  
  
"I know you would like to go with him, Sirius, but I need you to stay. We need to discuss your assignment." Dumbledore said softly from behind Sirius. Sirius sadly looked at his godson before closing his eyes painfully. He then did something he had never done before: he pulled Harry into an enormous, long bear hug. Harry felt wonderful. It was the first time anyone other than Hermione had ever hugged him because they really cared for him. "I'll be seeing you and Madison soon." Sirius whispered to Harry. Harry then grinned and walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Kacey wasn't at dinner that night. A lot of people noticed it too. Apparently, she was always present when she had a big duty such as Head Girl. Rumors were flying all over the place that she and Oliver had finally eloped. After their appearance at the trains station, the entire school soon knew about them.   
  
When Harry told Ron and Hermione, they replied with, "Oh my gosh!" and "I can't believe it!" and of course, "But...Madison Potter died though, didn't she?". They also ended up showering Harry with more friendly affection than what was really necessary. They also decided to continue to call her Kacey unless she changed it back, after all, it was her legal name. Harry noticed a look on disbelief on most of the teachers faces which lead him to believe that Dumbledore had told them.   
  
Snape was sitting at the end of the table. He didn't look shocked, but he looked...angry ...and betrayed. 'God only knows what's going through his mind,' thought Harry. He looked around at his fellow classmates and thought to himself, 'I wonder if they are just as oblivious as I was...'. He didn't even know he had had a sister, let alone know she was supposedly dead. Dinner wasn't too good that night as he didn't have any appetite at all. He gave up about half way through his mashed potatoes when he gave up.  
  
"Wer' ya goin?" snorted Ron with an enormous hunk of beef rolling around in his mouth. Hermione looked up questioningly too.  
  
"I'm calling it a night. You'll be up to the room soon?" Harry asked. Ron nodded when he saw the disgusted look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I hope you feel better in the morning, Harry." Said Hermione as she jumped to her feet and wrapped Harry in her arms. "She'll come around...and so will you."  
~*~  
  
As Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, he was thinking about what Hermione had said. 'She'll come around...and so will you." Her words made sense.   
  
"Fruity bat." Harry mumbled to the portrait. As he climbed him, he looked around the common room for possibly a sight of Kacey. But she was no where to be seen. He should have figured. He slowly walked over to the staircase leading to the boys dormitory, then he glanced back over his shoulder at the girls staircase. 'What the hell.' He thought to himself and turned around to go up the other staircase.  
  
Maybe if he could see her and talk to her a bit about it, they'd feel more comfortable about it. A little visit can't hurt...or can it? When Harry got to her door, he stopped dead in his tracks. She was screaming. He put his ear to the door to hear better.  
  
"YOU KNEW!" She bellowed. "YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME THE TRUTH??" 'This sounds familiar' Harry thought. Then he heard something hit the wall and shatter.  
  
"I couldn't tell you!" came a boy's voice. "Dumbledore made me promise to never tell you! And watch where you're throwing that!!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She roared again. She threw something again, presumably glass as the was it smashed into pieces.   
  
"Cedric knew too."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she thundered. "Does EVERYONE know about my life except ME?" This time, something hard hit the wall and thumped on the floor.  
  
"I told you I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" said the boys voice. "I came her to comfort you and got my arse bitched off."   
  
"Oh, God. I am so sorry, Oliver." She apologized through her tears. "I just can't believe that no one told me. I've been living like this for so long."  
  
"It's alright. So what are you going to do?" Wood asked. There was a long pause after that question.  
  
"Oliver, you and I both know that I can't stay with the Harpers." Kacey finally said quietly. "I've been living a lie for fourteen years. And it's all because of them that I was ripped away from my only living family member. I just can't look at them the same anymore."  
  
"What about Harry?"   
  
"Well, you remember those dreams I had?" She asked. "Well, I think Harry was the one in them. I know everything Dumbledore said was true. What I decided to do was to change my name back to the name I was born with and now I want to meet my aunt and uncle and move in with them this summer. I just want to be the sister Harry never had. I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow morning to tell him." Then there was a pause. "And I'll tell Harry too."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too slow... hope you like it all the same though. ^_^ 


	6. Madison Returns

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this brilliant work except Kacey/Madison, Professor Hope and the plot... that's my own genius. ^_^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
Harry turned and headed back down the stairs. 'Hermione was right... she did come around.' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione all about what he had heard. (Of course, you should have seen that coming.)  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Ron abruptly. "How did Wood get in? Did Dumbledore let him or what?" Harry hadn't even thought about that. How did he get in? Before he even had time to think about it, someone spoke behind him.  
  
"You're turning into quite a gossip, Harry." Said the voice. Harry spun around and nearly fell off his seat when he saw who it was. "Kacey wants to talk to you." Said Cho.  
  
Harry had no idea what he said, but it must have been a goofy "okay" judging by the way she giggled and walked off. He didn't even realize Kacey had come down for breakfast. He looked up towards the Head Table to look at her. She looked absolutely terrible. She looked as though she was up all night, crying. At least she wasn't crying now.  
  
Harry got up slowly and started to walk up to the Head Table. He already knew what she was going to tell him, but he wasn't sure how to handle her when she was in such a fragile state. He reached her and stood at her side, but she didn't even look up at him. She was staring at the rest of the students with a blank stare. He could see her cheeks tearstained. He suddenly felt a weird rush of pity and the urge to warmly embrace her as his sister flew through him. He just settled for a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Er, Kacey?" he asked quietly. Kacey jumped a bit and she turned to look at him with a bit of surprise on her face. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, hi, Harry." She said quietly, turning back towards the student body. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry about how I acted last night. It just came as a huge shock to me, even though I partially already knew it." She paused to look at Harry and gave him a weak smile. It was then when she looked at him when he realized how tired she really was. Her eyes had very dark circles under them and tiny lines around her eyes. She was also quite pale looking.  
  
"It's okay..." said Harry barely above a whisper. He was feeling more and more pity every second. "So...what do you want to do about it?" She turned around again and stared him dead in the eye. He was still standing half behind her, half at her side with his hand on her shoulder. He let go at her sudden look.  
  
"I'm leaving the Harpers." She said shortly. "I can't stay with them. All the trust that was there has been crushed and can never be replaced." She turned back to the students again as one tear rolled down her cheek. "I still love them, though."  
  
Harry just remained quiet. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm changing my name back..." she said again, without looking at him. "And I'm moving in with the Dursleys." Harry nearly wanted to smack some sense into her for saying that. "Sit down..." she added as Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"Good morning, Hogwarts. I trust you are all enjoying your breakfast." He stopped and winked at Kacey.... or Madison. She just kept on looking. "This morning, I have some fairly joyous news to share. All of you know about the story of Mr. Harry Potter and Voldemort. However, very few of you may know about Miss. Madison Potter." A few people gasped, others stared.  
  
"After the Potters deaths, it was strongly believed that Harry was the only survivor. Madison was only three years old at the time, so she was quickly forgotten. However, there was no body found. James and Lily were found right away, as was Harry, but there was no sign of Madison. Witnesses say that a young couple heard the young girl crying in an open window sill under a blanket so they scooped her up and carried her off. The Ministry just went and told the press that Madison had perished to keep rumors down. However, the Ministry continued their search for the kidnappers. It took them six years to track Madison down. By the time she did, she was already nine years old and had no idea of her horrendous past. The reason it took them so long was because a day after her parents deaths, an illegal adoption certificate was filled out for her, giving her the new name: Kacey Sidney Harper."  
  
Harry had never seen or heard anything like it. There was not a single sound in the Great Hall and everyones eyes were on Dumbledore and Madison. Then a quiet hum came over the crowd containing silent "Oh...my God." Dumbledore turned his attention to Madison and said, "Would you like to say anything?" Madison just shook her head. "Alright then. Tonight there will be a feast to, well, welcome back an old friend." The Great Hall burst with loud cheers and yells.  
  
Before took his seat again, he walked over to Madison and Harry. Both of them looked up at him.  
  
"I would like to let both of you know that you are excused from your classes today and tomorrow. I'm sure you have much catching up to do." He said with a big smile. "Mr. And Mrs. Dursley will be here tomorrow to meet the newest member of the family." And with that, he walked back to his seat and engaged himself in a conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The Dursleys are coming?!" Harry sputtered out accidentally. Madison turned her head and nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Madison said. "Hey, Harry, why don't you go sit back down with your friends and finish your breakfast."  
  
"Um, okay." Harry replied. "Are you going to be all right?" he didn't really want to leave, but he will if she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said with the first smile he'd seen her wear since the previous day. "Hey, you want to meet me in the common room after breakfast? There's a couple things I want to tell you that I didn't understand at first, but I do now."  
  
"Sure. I'd be happy to." Said Harry, returning her smile.  
  
"Great. I'll probably be a bit late though. I'm going to go up to my room and try to do something with my hair and makeup." She said as she blushed. "I look like I've been hit with fifty bludgers."  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, I'm so happy for you!" cried Hermione as Harry walked with her and Ron to Charms. "Now you have someone on your side when you stay with those Muggles!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she knows how bad they are... she looked at me kind of stupid when I said, 'They're coming?!'" replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, who cares?" said Ron excitedly. "Now you have Madison to help you scare them! Hey, do you think she might start to hang out with us?" Ron's ears went pink again.  
  
They talked and laughed all the way to Professor Flitwicks classroom. The morning wasn't as bad as Harry had thought it was going to be. Hopefully, Madison was doing better.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." said Harry as they stood at the door.  
  
"What?" said Ron, a bit hurt. "You aren't going to come meet us after class?"  
  
"Ron, think about it." Said Hermione in a know-it-all tone and one hand on her hip. "Harry just meet his sister for the first time in fifteen years. He didn't even know she excisted. Do you honestly expect him to stop in the middle of their bonding so he can come meet you after a class?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ron defiantly. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I might." Said Harry, "but don't count on it."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked into the common room to see Madison curled up in one of the armchairs looking through her old family photos. Half of which were still.  
  
"Hello." She said when she saw him. She looked so much better. Her dark hair was nice and straight and her purple eyeshadow made her dark green eyes really pop. She even threw him a big sparkly smile. "Come here. I want to you to see this." Harry walked over and leaned on the back of her chair and looked over her shoulder to see a still photo of four people.  
  
"These are the Harpers." She said. "The woman with the blond hair was my mother. She was a Muggle. The man with the brown hair was my father. He was a wizard. The girl standing next to me was my sister, Melissa. She's about your age. She has no magic in her though." Harry leaned closer to get a better look at Melissa. She wasn't too bad looking at all.  
  
"How old is this picture?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was taken a couple months ago." She replied, absently circling her former mothers head. "If I were to show you this a day before Dumbledore told us the truth, what would you have thought?" Harry took a moment to think about what he would have thought.  
  
"I would have thought they looked like a perfect family." Harry replied.  
  
"Exactly." Madison said. "That's what everyone thought, even me. But I would always get these people who would tell me I look nothing like my parents. I didn't even look like my sister." She paused to look up at Harry. "I always had people telling me that you and I could have been related." That totally caught Harry off guard.  
  
"Really?" he asked with his eyes wide as he walked around her chair and plopped down in the loveseat next to her chair.  
  
"Really." She said looking back down at the picture. "In the back of my mind, I almost always felt out of place at home. I didn't look like anyone in my family, I didn't have any of the same interests as them, and my Grandmother, who knew my true identity, kept trying to call me Madison and Kacey...she always ended up calling my Mary." Harry felt a flow of guilt go through his veins.  
  
"Madison?" he asked. "I just wanted to tell you that last night, I was coming up to your dorm to talk to you and I heard you and Oliver fighting. I couldn't help but listen. I'm sorry." He was surprised to see her not angry.  
  
"That's okay, Harry." She said. "You should have knocked."  
  
"I have one more question about it." Harry said, looking at his feet. "How did Wood get in?"  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Madison started. "It's a long story, but let me just tell you this. He's an Animagus. So am I. Don't tell anyone about it though. I'm allowed to do it even though I'm underage, but Oliver wasn't. I showed him how."  
  
"What are you?" Harry asked. His curiosity was growing. He was dying to ask why she was allowed to be one, but he held it back.  
  
"We both turn into Sparrows. Please don't ask me why I can either." She said as though she knew what he was thinking. "I'll explain it later. It's confusing and extremely confidential."  
  
Harry and Madison spent the rest of the morning talking about her home in America and how her life was. Harry was impressed that she had a drivers license and a car and even a Muggle job. She told him all about her family's vacations to the mountains and the beaches. Madison let Harry go through her photo album and she would point out people and what they meant to her. It sounded like she had had it pretty good living with the Harpers. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too disappointed with the Dursley's.  
  
"So, enough about what I've been doing." Madison said with a grin. Her elbows sat on her knees with her head resting on her fists. "Tell me about the Dursley's. What are they like? What is it like to live with total Muggles?"  
  
"Well, okay, but I don't think you'll like it." Said Harry. "It's a long story."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Thanx again to Robustus the Pure, Rain and the other person who didn't leave a name. It's because of you guys that I have been motivated to continue working on this. Sadly, I'm beginning to fart out on this story. I do plan to finish, I want to I mean, but it might be a while before more is posted. Keep letting me know whether you like it or not. That will probably be a large part in whether I'll finish it or not. This is for you guys. 


	7. The Midnight Elf

Disclaimer: I own only Madison, Professor Hope, and the plot. Maybe a few dumb characters here and there, but that's all. Everything else is JK Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Uh... I really have nothing to say now...maybe towards the end of the chapter...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Madison said with a look of concern in her eyes. "Are they really that bad?"  
  
"Just wait until you meet them." Harry had just finished telling Madison some of the things the Dursleys have done to him.  
  
"They're just Muggles though." she commented. "Honestly, they can't do jack."  
  
"Yeah, well they're the worst kind of Muggles." Said Harry persistantly.  
  
"No need to worry. I'll set them straight." Madison said as she sat straight up. Harry heard her back pop.  
  
"Good luck." Said Harry quietly as he rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Lunch time, already." She said glancing down at her watch. "You hungry?"  
  
"Kind of. Ron will probably be upset that I didn't meet him after Charms."  
  
~*~  
  
He was right. Ron was upset. He wouldn't even look at Harry during lunch.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Quit acting like a five year old." Said Hermione growing irritated with Ron's attitude.  
  
"Yeah, stop acting like you." Said Fred who had just walked over to them with George. He gave Ron a hard smack on the back which made him spit his juice all over Hermione's sandwich. She gave him a disgusted look and shoved the plate away from her.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Said George looking over at Harry. "Congratulations on finding your sis." He then sprouted an enormous grin. "How's Ronny Boy taking it?" Ron threw Hermione's sandwich at George.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously. Ron was looking terrified. Both the twins obviously noticed it and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Oh, you don't know, Harry?" said Fred innocently. "Ron's got the hots for your sis. He has since his third year." Ron cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Really?!" Harry's eyes lit up. Now that he thought about it, Ron never did tell Harry who he liked.  
  
"Thanks, George." Said Ron coldly. "Now the whole table knows."  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Hermione. "You like Madison... along with about twenty other boys. So what?" She took a sip of her juice. Obviously she didn't see this in the same light as she did.  
  
"Yeah, but..." he began to fight back. "It's... Harry's sister."  
  
"I don't care." Said Harry. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I think it's great!" Fred and George were still wearing their evil grins as they walked off triumphantly. They had embarrassed their brother and entertained a whole bunch of other people at the same time...mission accomplished.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke the next morning by someone shaking him. Actually, something. Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurred brown thing in his face shaking him like crazy. He let out a yelp and lifted the creature off of him and lobbed it on to the floor. While the thing was sprawling on the floor, Harry made a grab for his glasses and looked at the reason he was awake. It was a house elf. It's wasn't Dobby nor Winky. Harry didn't recognize this one. He glanced over to the other beds and found Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all curled up and still asleep. He looked back at the elf.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered furiously at it. The elf stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Greatest apologies, oh Powerful one." Said the elf in a raspy and Russian accent. Harry was never addressed to like that before. "I is Frosty, loyal servant of Hogwarts. I have come to warn Harry Potter of great danger."  
  
"Wait, hold on. Are you, by any strange chance, related to another elf by the name Dobby?" Harry asked. "Or do you maybe know him?"  
  
"Pardon me?" asked the elf who was obviously thrown off by the question.  
  
"Nevermind." Said Harry. He took the elf's response as a no. "So what is it this time? Wait, let me guess. Someone's trying to kill me. Oh, wait, could it possibly be a guy named Voldemort?" Harry was very angry at the little elf. It was two o clock in the morning and he was woken up for some stupid warning.  
  
"No, no." The elf shrieked. "Never say that name, Harry Potter. Tis bad name. The reason of Frosty's warning is new people entering Harry Potter's life. Bad new people. They try to hurt Harry Potter."  
  
"Look, you bloody little moron! My sister is not a bad person. She is not evil and she isn't plotting with Voldemort against my death! Now scram!" and with that Harry launched off his bed, seized the elf and marched towards the door.  
  
"But wait!" screeched little Frosty. Harry refused to listen to him.  
  
"Don't bother me again." Harry spat as he tossed the elf out the door. He hated to be so mean to the elf, but he was sick of warnings every year of his death. Thank gods Hermione didn't see him or she'd be tossing him out the window.  
  
Harry walked slowly back to his bed and plopped down with a heavy sigh. He turned over onto his belly and slammed his head into the pillow to muffle an irritated scream. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep. Harry didn't even notice the other four boys were now awake and staring at him, horrified.  
  
Harry woke again a few hours later. He opened his eyes and squinted when he looked out the window to see the sunlight pouring in. He rolled over onto his other side to see Ron still sleeping. Harry didn't have to see Neville to know he was still sleeping. He was snoring like crazy. Dean and Seamus were already gone. Probably either in taking their showers or downstairs playing chess before breakfast.  
  
He then remember the Dursley's would be coming today. He jumped out of bed and began rushing around for some clothes. Then he stopped to think. Should he wear his robes or Muggle clothing? He then decided on a pair of jeans and a black button shirt with his black robes over it. He'll ask Madison about it later. Harry didn't even know how this was going to work? Were the Dursley's going to come to the school or were they to meet them somewhere outside of London?  
  
Harry chose to let Ron sleep, but left him a note telling him where he went. He went downstairs to the common room to see Seamus and Dean, of course, playing wizards chess.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Seamus at one of his knights. He had a rather rowdy group of pieces that hollered and whooped every time they defeated a pawn. "Hey, Harry. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Just waiting for Madison to wake up and come down." Said Harry as he pulled up a chair next to their table.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, Madison was just waking up. She rolled over on her side and smiled to herself when she saw Oliver lying on the floor all curled up with the blankets wrapped around him and snoring gently. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. The sun had just come up and everything in her private room had a golden tint to it.  
  
Madison got up off her bed and slowly walked over to her mirror. She stuck her tongue out when she saw her hair was all standing up on one side. She then picked up her wand and muttered something into it and watched her hair fly up into a messy ponytail. She began to search her room for Oliver's shoes as he would have to leave soon.  
  
She walked over to her desk where the picture of her former family in America was now lying face down. Madison picked up her robes from yesterday and watched as a big old shoe rolled out of it and thudded onto the floor, causing Oliver to grunt and wake up.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Madison said as she muffled a giggle at the sight of her boyfriend sitting up. The back of his hair was sticking straight out while the right side of it was lying flat to his head. He then stretched his arms way above his head and let out a thunderous yawn. Madison could see where he had drooled on the rug. "Sleep well?"  
  
She walked over to her dresser to get her clothes out for the day. Madison just settled for her robes. Those Muggles would just have to accept her as she is. She piled them onto her bed and then sat down next to Oliver on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." She said. He didn't look quite awake, but he did give a low grunt in response. "You need to find the rest of your clothes and your other shoe and leave. I need to be up and moving now because I have a big day. You do too, you need to get working on your Quidditch again." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I'll see you later. Send me an owl soon." And with that, she grabbed her clothes and walked off to her bathroom.  
  
While in her shower, she thought about what the Dursley's were like. Were they really as bad as Harry said? After all, they ARE just Muggles. Well, if need be, she'll talk to the Ministry about it. She got out of her shower smelling like vanilla and chamomile. Madison wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into her bedroom to find Oliver still there with his back turned to her. She cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"AHH!" he shrieked when he turned around. There was then a small pop and she saw a small bird fluttering madly towards the window.  
  
"Oliver, it's just me." She said as she walked over to the window to shut it. "What are you still doing here?" she asked the small bird that was now perched on her window sill. He flew over to the bed and turned back into his human form.  
  
"I can't find my sock." Oliver replied with a puppy dog tone. Madison rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just leave." She said as she pushed him towards the window. "I need you to go. Okay?"  
  
"But what about my sock?" he asked before he turned back into a bird.  
  
"I'll send it to you," Madison said as she held the bird in her left hand and opened the window with her right. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you!" she added as she tossed him out the window. Wood chirped in response as he flew away towards the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had been watching Dean and Seamus for about forty-five minutes before he saw Madison come down the stairs. He saw she was wearing her black robes. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Morning!" she said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Good morning" he replied. Madison sat down next to him and saw his blue jeans sticking out from him robes.  
  
"Fell into your drawer again this morning, again, I see." she said and giggled. Harry looked down at his leg then back up at her with a grin. Suddenly, a chestnut colored owl came swooping in from an open window. It landed next to Madison on the arm of the chair. It gave a little hoot as it dropped something into her lap.  
  
"Good morning, Duncan." She smiled and pet her owl. Harry watched curiously as Madison opened the parcel and read it to herself. "It's from Dumbledore." She said finally. "He wants us to meet him in the Entrance Hall when the students all go to breakfast."  
  
"Morning," said a voice from behind them. Harry turned around and saw Ron stumbling down the stairs tiredly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked as his friend plopped down next to Madison.  
  
"Didn't sleep too well." Ron said as he stifled a yawn. "Neville kept me up damn near the entire night and then that stupid house elf came in yelling like a banshee."  
  
"What elf?" asked Madison. She looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Harry said hastily.  
  
"Let's just go to breakfast." Said Ron. "I'm starving."  
  
"Er, I can't go, Ron." Harry replied. "we're supposed to meet Dumbledore to go see the Dursleys. We'll walk down there with you though. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she got up extra early this morning to go to the library to get some reading done."  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning." Said Dumbledore with grin. His blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation. "Follow me."  
  
Harry and Madison followed Dumbledore down the steps of the Entrance Hall where a black car was waiting for them. The car had no markings, but it was presumably a Ministry car. Dumbledore opened the door for them as Madison climbed inside, followed by Harry. Once Dumbledore had gotten in, the car started moving. Harry was looking furiously around the car. He had never been in one like this. He looked up by the driver and noticed all sorts of weird gadgets with some foreign language written on them. He wondered if even the driver knew what they all did. The seats were the most comfortable kind of leather Harry have ever sat on and the windows were tinted so dark that it almost looked like night outside. He laughed to himself when he pictured Uncle Vernon drowning in his own drool at the sight of the car they were in.  
  
As they drove in silence, Harry watched all the cows and sheep grazing in the fields. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to have such as simple life... like a cow. He laughed again when he pictured himself and Ron as cows.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry finally asked. He figured he should talk before he looses his mind. He's already picturing himself as a cow.  
  
"To a small pub in a town outside of London." Dumbledore replied as he looked out the window. "Your family refused to come within ten miles of the school. So they made it a bit difficult. They didn't want to come at all, but when we offered them drinks, they couldn't pass it up."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the car pulled off at a small log cabin. Harry noticed the Dursley's car parked perfectly between two small, beat up cars. Harry climbed out of the car to look around for he beloved family. And there they were...standing in front of the pub doors, were the Dursley's.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Madison and the Dursley's are about to meet. I go back to school tomorrow so I don't know how often updates will be. Hopefully, not to long. Enjoy. 


	8. Everyone's Angry

Disclaimer: I own none of this...it belongs to JK Rowling, mastermind. Madison, Professor Hope and the plot are my own thriving creations.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Lets see how the Dursleys like Madison...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
Just as Harry had predicted, Uncle Vernon's mouth was agape at the Ministry car, but quickly closed it when he saw his nephew staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he barked. Dumbledore walked up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia with his hand on Madison's back.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to your niece, Madison." Dumbledore said with a smile crawling across. Harry looked up and down Dumbledore to find he was wearing Muggle clothes. 'That's why the Dursleys didn't run.' This attempt was even better than his last. He settled for a plain black suit. "Shall we go in for a drink?"  
  
"Sure." Said Vernon. He had obviously tried his best to intimidate Dumbledore. Vernon was wearing his most expensive suit...so were Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Dudley looked like a black cow carcass. Harry thought he heard Uncle Vernon snort at the sight of Dumbledore's beard.  
  
Harry and Madison followed the Dursleys and Dumbledore into the dimly lit pub. On all four walls were at least two mounted dear heads. The wall was also decorated with old license plates, old cans of chewing tobacco, and an enormous hunk of metal that resembled a tricycle. Harry glanced over at Madison. She looked very amused with the decorations. It was very good she was so preoccupied with the walls that she didn't notice all the Muggles staring at their robes. Harry and Madison took their seats in a small booth across from the Dursleys. Dumbledore remained standing.  
  
"This is where I leave you." said Dumbledore. He was practically bouncing on his heels at his excitement. "I'm sure you have much to catch up on." And with that, he left. Harry watched him walk out the door and back out to the Ministry car. He then turned to look at his Aunt and Uncle. Vernon was, of course, looking furious. Dudley was looking terrified. No surprise there. However, Aunt Petunia's expression really surprised Harry. She looked delighted.  
  
"Okay" started Uncle Vernon. "This is how it's going down. You and your freakish brother are to share a room. You are to stay up there with the exception of meals. No phone calls. No bloody owls flying around the house. Your freak junk is to stay underneath the cabinet underneath the stairs. Do you understand me?" Madison looked terrified, but she nodded.  
  
"Vernon, darling, don't you think we might be able to lighten up on her a bit?" asked Petunia with a tone of begging. She was fixing her husbands tie and giving him puppy dog eyes. Then it dawned on Harry. Petunia was so happy because she has been stuck with males for fifteen years and now she had a daughter-like figure around the house... in spite of the fact it was her sister's daughter.  
  
"We'll see." said Vernon, eyeing his wife suspiciously.  
  
"Well, just so you know," Madison began. "I have two jobs. I have a normal one and one for my kind. I work the "normal one" during the day. I also have my own car."  
  
"What kind of normal job and what kind of car?" asked Vernon with ice.  
  
"I'm a waitress. My car is a Ford." She answered. Vernon snorted at her car.  
  
"I know I haven't given you much time at all," said Dumbledore as he returned. "But we must be getting back to the school. Harry, Madison, you will be returning to the Dursley's house for winter break." Harry looked as though he had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you." Madison said as she stood up. She offered her hand to Uncle Vernon, which he accepted bitterly. "We will see you soon."  
  
~*~  
  
"How did it go?" asked Ron at dinner that night.  
  
"Not too well" replied Harry as he munched on his ham.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione across from him.  
  
"Well, Vernon doesn't seem too impressed with her and I think she's scared to death of them." Harry replied. "I warned her." He looked over at the Head Table. Madison was engaged in deep conversation with the Head Boy. "Worst part is we have to go home over the winter break. I've always stayed here."  
  
"Well, I think that works out just fine." Said Hermione. "My mum and dad are taking me out to my grandparents in Italy. I can't wait."  
  
"I know, you can't wait to see all those big librarys." Said Ron sarcastically. Hermione threw her fist down on the table and made both Harry and Ron jump.  
  
"Okay, what is your problem?" Hermione demanded. "You've been so incredibly negative towards me lately." Ron was shaken, but he fought back. Harry felt terribly sorry for Ron as he couldn't fight very well.  
  
"Well, you're never around anymore." Ron replied. "You never seem to want to hang out with us anymore. You're always off in the library or chatting with some teacher."  
  
"For one, I care about my grade. I'm not always late for class. Two, I have a boyfriend I try to keep up with." Hermione said. "Face it, Ron. We're finally growing up. Maybe this is the part where we grow apart." and with that, she got up and stormed away.  
  
"Maybe..." Ron muttered as he violently stabbed his pork chop.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't speak for a while. Everytime Harry was around both of them, he would have to exchange comments between them. They even fought over his partnership in Potions.  
  
"Will you pick one of them already, Potter?!" Snape spat. He looked livid. "They are both dumber that dung, so it won't really matter who you're with!!"  
  
"Ron..." said Harry quietly. He then looked over at Hermione apologetically. She looked hurt as she looked around for Neville.  
  
"Today, we will begin our lesson on potions that can strip ones powers away." Snape looked devilishly over at Harry. "sadly, it's only effective for approximately ten minutes. Get out your texts and turn to page fifty-four. At the end of the class, we will test it on a student." His eyes glinted morbidly at Harry. Then, as if to save Harry's bum, Madison came into the room. Snape looked even more furious.  
  
"Severus, I need to-" she whispered to him.  
  
"I am your professor, Miss. Potter, and you will address me as such." Snape said loudly without looking up from his papers. "I am NOT your colleague." He then looked up at her and glared.  
  
"Excuse me? Last time I checked, we worked together." Madison said. She was obviously blind to the fact that Snape hated Harry.  
  
"Please leave my classroom. Also, ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." Snape said coldly. "And don't let it happen again." Now the entire class was listening. No one had EVER taken points from Head Girl before. Madison was furious.  
  
"This is all because Harry is my brother!" She argued. "I know you hate my brother, and it's all because of my father, but we are all different people!"  
  
"Shoo." Snape said simply, waving his hand towards the door.  
  
"You'll regret this, Severus." She growled and marched out the door. All the students were staring confusedly at the door where Madison disappeared. Snape just sat at his desk flipping through papers.  
  
"Well?" He then bellowed. "Why are you not working??" Right as he had said that, the sound of parchment ruffling around filled the room and slowly, the students began to chatter again.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" asked Ron who was still staring at the door.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea." answered Harry. 'What did she mean when she said they worked together?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
The rest of the month seemed to fly by. Ron and Hermione were still at each others throats and Harry sometimes wondered if this was really it. The day of Halloween was certainly one to remember.  
  
"Who can tell me how to ward off werewolves?" asked professor Hope darkly. Being in her class always seemed to make everyone somewhat depressed. It was always dark and cool in there. The smell of engine oil seemed to linger in her class too, for some strange reason.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, irritated. "Didn't anyone read their assignment?" Hope got up out of her seat and walked in front of the class with her hands on her hips and her head tilted curiously.  
  
"Professor, there has not been a tactic discovered yet to ward them off." Said Hermione quietly. "The best you can do is stay indoors on a full moon."  
  
"Thank you, Miss. Granger!" said Hope. She started pacing up and down the isles of desks shaking her head. "At least someone is doing what they are asked. Honestly, these notes are terrible. Does anyone even bother to open their books?" she suddenly grabbed some Ravenclaw's notes away and shredded them then tossed them over her shoulder as she walked back up to the board. "I'm sick of this, class. Remus told me you were better than this. He said you were wonderful. Did Moody corrupt you? Did *I* corrupt you? I expect better. I want you all to outline chapter 14 and it better be detailed. I will collect them all Monday. Better not skip out on it either as it's worth one hundred points." With that said, she walked back over to her desk in the shadows and glared at her students.  
  
"Oh my God, what is her problem?" asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"She's getting testy." Hermione replied without glancing up from her book. "I bet Snape hasn't made her potion in a while and she's doing her best to not harm us."  
  
"Wow, does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." She said, still reading her text.  
  
"She's getting hungry." Said Harry quietly to Ron as he watched his teacher sit and stare. "does this maybe have anything to do with it being Halloween?"  
  
"Maybe... I never thought about that." Said Hermione, who was now, too, looking at Hope.  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner was extremely festive. There were, of course, the classic floating jack-o-lanterns, but this time, there were bats flying all around the place. No doubt Hope was among them. Even the Hogwarts ghosts tried to get into the spirit by draping sheets over their heads. It didn't really work as the sheets would just fall right through them. After the main course, a storm formed over the ceiling and magically rained down soft sweets.  
  
"Happy Halloween, everybody!" said Dumbledore who was standing over the students at the High Table. "Tonight, I have some bad news and some good news for you. First, the bad news. Voldemort was spotted in Norway. Nobody knows why, but before there was a chance to capture him, he disappeared. Authorities say he could be heading this way. But no one is sure. A silent hush filled the Great Hall. "No need to worry though, we have some of the best Aurors after him The good news...well, it has nothing to do with Voldemort." Everyone seemed to wince at the name. "After the success of last years Yule Ball, the staff and I have decided to make it an annual event."  
  
The students seemed to be torn between joy and sorrow. Last year's Yule Ball was during the winter holidays when everyone could go home to see their families. Dumbledore seemed to notice this as well.  
  
"However, this years Yule Ball will be on the evening of the last day before the break." Now everyone clapped. The happiness didn't last long though. Professor Snape, whom wasn't at the feast earlier, came bursting through the doors at almost a jog. He ran over to Dumbledore and whispered inaudibly to him.  
  
"Everyone, please stay calm. I need prefects to take the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower. Ravenclaws and Slytherns are to report to the dungons. Madison will meet the Hufflepuff's and the Gryffindors. Mr. Stones will meet with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins to explain."  
  
"Peachy." Said Ron sarcastically, as they stood up."Now what's all this about?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Said Fred behind Ron. "But I heard a rumor that there's a bunch of goblins surrounding the school."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating... work, school, ...laziness... now that's a bad combination. Review.... ya know ya wanna.... (or at least *I* want you too...) Pleeze...? 


	9. The Goblins

Disclaimer: Er... as I hope all of you know, I have nothing to do with JK Rowling... I just write my own versions of her stuff... the only things that are mine are professor Hope, Madison and the plot.  
  
A/N: Yup...it's been a few days, I know, I know. The pressures of being a Junior. High school can lick my ass for all I care. Damn homework, damn my clarinet, damn little slutty freshman, damn Brink... Robustus knows what I'm talking about. So yes, updates will be fewer with my going to hell every single day.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed with the rest of the Hufflepuffs up to the Gryffindor tower. No one totally knew what was going on, but there was tons of panic. Some girls were even crying as they ran past Harry. He managed to stop one of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned. "Why are you crying?" she tried to squirm out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her arm go.  
  
"I don't know what's going on." She snapped. " Now let me go!" and with that, she yanked her arm away and hurried after her two friends.  
  
"Honestly." Said Hermione. "Some girls are so stupid. Please promise me you won't date girls like that." Harry and Ron nodded silently in great agreement.  
  
They soon arrived in the common room. The common room, built to hold only one fourth of the school, now look extremely tiny with one half of the students crammed in it. Madison was standing on one of the tables in a corner so everyone could see her. She raised her hand, almost like Dumbledore, to get everyone to be quiet. Once silence fell over the common room, Madison began to speak.  
  
"Listen up. I need everyone to remain calm." She said calmly after throwing a deadly look at George who was in the back of the crowd pretending to cry. "I am here to clear up the rumors. Yes, there are goblins surrounding the school. We are still unsure why, but they are hostile."  
  
Now all the students where still. Not even George moved.  
  
"What I want you to do, is all the first years, go to the first year dorm. Second years to the second year dorm and third years to the third year dorm and so on." Madison ordered. "Show some hospitality and let our guests sit on your beds and relax. However, I want everyone to stay in the dorms. No one is to be down in the common room. I have the prefects down here and they will also be patrolling the staircases. If you are caught outside, even if you are a Hufflepuff, you will be disiplined. A detention with Flitch, in fact. I'm a student too, so I know how bad that is. Harry, Ron and Hermione, stay down here with me. I have something to tell you. Now everybody, upstairs!"  
  
Right when Madison waved her arm in the arm, the students departed in a mad rush towards the staircase. Harry look at them curiously. Some of those Hufflepuffs probably haven't the faintest clue what they're doing. But as long as they're running, they'll be safe. He snorted to himself.  
  
"I'm going to let you guys go into my dorm." Said Madison, breathlessly. "Before the teachers rushed out, Professor McGonagall transformed the glass in the dorm windows into wood so the students can't watch... just in case we lose someone." She said darkly. "She didn't board up my windows, however, because I won't be in there. I figured you guys might like it because it'll be less crowded and you can watch. Just go up the girls staircase. It'll be the first door on the left. The door has a locking charm that can be unlocked if you say, 'Welcome Home Kacey.'" She paused for a moment when she saw Harry blink at her. "er, I've been meaning to change that. I have to go help the teachers."  
  
Before she left, she yanked the three of the younger students into an enormous bear hug. As Madison let go, she looked at the three of them before saying, "Stay there." She then ran off towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Good luck!" yelled Ron after her. Madison turned around and gave him a weak smile before exiting. "Well... let's go on up."  
  
~*~  
  
Madison's dorm was unlike any of the other dorms Harry had ever seen. It was even nicer than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunias bedroom, that is, whenever he wasn't caught in there trying to take some toilet paper because Dudley had thrown it around the front yard. Her room wasn't cold and it didn't have an ugly wood burning stove in the center it. Instead, she had a fireplace set in the wall opposite her bed. On top of her mantle stood a mixture of moving and still pictures. Some were her and Oliver, some where her and friends and family and one of Cedric, who was smiling and waving at Harry. On the wall next to the door sat her enormous desk with papers scattered and what looked like a laptop sitting upon it. In the corner stood a broomstick with the words, "Nimbus 2001" printed in gold on the handle. 'I didn't know she flew' thought Harry to himself.  
  
On the other side of the fireplace was a wooden door that presumably led into the bathroom. Along the wall next to the window sat a small table with more pictures on it. It also had various candles sitting on it. Her window was a rather large bay window that over looked the lake, parts of the forbidden forest and the grounds near the entrance.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves on the cushion that was on the seat to look out the window. Hermione gasped when she saw nearly twenty goblins near the front entrance that Dumbledore, the professors and the Head Boy and Girl were blocking.  
  
"They don't look to friendly, do they?" said Ron watching them advance on the humans. Hermione gasped again and pointed to various goblins all over the grounds. Some were by the lake, some were by the Quidditch field and more were still emerging from the forest. "Bloody hell, what do they want?"  
  
"I have no idea." said Hermione, who was obviously scared to a point where her and Ron's fight wasn't important anymore. She grabbed his hand. Harry held back a snicker when he saw the look on Ron's face when she took his hand. He was concentrating so hard on what was happening that Hermione had apparently frightened him. "Oh no..."  
  
A goblin that was abnormally larger than any of the others had approached Dumbledore. He was wearing a long brown clock. His hood was pulled over his face, but Harry could still tell it was angry. It seemed to be talking to Dumbledore as the other teachers, Stone and Madison were now hexing the goblins away. They were drawing nearer.  
  
Suddenly, the clocked one took off it's hood. Next to a Dementor, it was the ugliest thing Harry had ever seen in his life. It's ears were just flat out enormous. It's grotesque nose was even longer and more crooked than Dumbledores. Even in the moonlight, you could see that nasty goblin was slimy. Light was bouncing off of it's ooze like nuts. 'It resembles Snape' Harry thought to himself. For a minute, he couldn't figure out why it had taken off it's hood. He quickly found out.  
  
It opened it's mouth and emitted a blinding white light along with a ear-shattering, high pitched screech. All three pairs of hands flew up to cover their ears as they closed their eyes. 'I bet those other kids are flipping out and wondering what the hell this is all about.'  
  
Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Harry peeked open one eye to see what happened. The Head Boy and Madison were lying unconscious on the ground along with about half of the professors. Dumbledore was in a rage. He was sending goblins here and there flying with the flick of his hand. The ugly goblin, who was now hooded again, was still standing in front of Dumbledore. Harry had the distinct feeling that one knew they were watching. After Dumbledore had knocked about half of them to Greenland, he walked closer to the hooded thing. He whispered something to it, and suddenly, it turned and headed back towards the forest. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron's mouth was gapped open in terror and his hand was a dark shade of purple, as Hermione was still clutching to it. Her eyes looked as though they were going to burst, they were so big. He looked back over to the entrance where Dumbledore and the teachers had already gotten all of the unconscious ones on stretchers. After the professors and the stretchers began to float inside, Dumbledore looked up at the window. He stared right at them for a good while before, he too, went back inside.  
  
"Uh oh..." said Hermione uncertainly. "We're going to be in trouble, aren't we?"  
  
"What else is new?" said Harry with a crooked grin.  
  
"Who cares?" hissed Ron as he pried Hermione's hand off. "We got to go check on Madison and find out what the bloody blazes that was all about!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Um... hope you liked. You like? *puppy dog eyes* you could review and tell me.... Joy to the World! I had like, no homework so I was able to post this chapter! Yippee! 


	10. Too Many Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: The only part of this that I own is Madison, Hope, and the plot. The rest of it is the brain work of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry for my delay in updating. First school has been a total overload and then two nights ago, my computer decided to die and it took everything with it. All 600 mp3s, both stories, everything. And I was in the middle of this tenth chapter, but NOOO.. My computer killed it so I had to start over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy none the less.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**  
  
Madison lay there unconscious in the hospital wing. Professor Sprout was in the bed next to her and Stone was on the other side of the room. Harry walked over and took his sisters hand. Even though she was unconscious, she still had a terrified look on her face. Hermione gasped. Suddenly, Dumbledore came striding through the door and over to Harry.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Harry asked, without looking at Dumbledore. He was almost afraid he was going to be in trouble for being up in Madison's room.  
  
"No need to ask, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore cooly, but calmly. "You know what happened."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that." Hermione began to apologize. "She just told us to go up there."  
  
"Don't apologize, Miss. Granger." Said Dumbledore softly. "I'm not angry that you saw what happened. In fact, I'm rather happy you did. You quite possibly may have witnessed the beginning of a goblin rebellion."  
  
"So what happened out there? Why did they come here?" asked Ron as he walked over to Madison's side.  
  
"There are two parts to this story. Let's go back a bit." Said Dumbledore as he pulled up a seat from the wall. "First, after the Goblin Rebellion of 1864, about a fourth of the goblin population left to a remote island because they felt safer when they were secluded. They thought the end of the world was near and the Muggles were about to take over the wizarding community. Of course, you already know this from your History classes." He eyeballed Harry and Ron suspiciously. "However, you don't know what happened to them, do you?"  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, he didn't. Even though he and Ron never paid attention in that class.  
  
"The ones that separated themselves soon ran out of food. So they began to feed on one another. However, they were unable to kill their own kind. Each is as strong as the other. So some developed different ways to kill each other. That's what the blinding light and squeal was all about. Soon, the weak died out and they ones that were left were equally strong again. So they ended up moving back to mainland. The rest of the goblin population welcomed them back with open arms. Many of them even believed the mutant ones to have been sent as saviors. So there's the first half. Now, Voldemort had all of the goblins in an uproar. He promised them great things by joining him, but ended up harming them and even killing them in the end. The goblins eventually learned their lesson and began to fear him. When they found out about his return to power, many of them fled to the 'protection' of the mutant ones. And one of the mutant ones happened to lead them here. They wanted protection inside the school. When I refused, they became angry and that's when he showed his wrath. You know I have no tolerance for creatures that harm others, so I sent them away after they knocked out your peers."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in stunned silence. Finally, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I have a question." She said quietly. "If the light and noise were developed to kill, how come it only knocked out half of the people who were out there?" Dumbledore sat and looked at the girl thoughtful. After a moment, he answered.  
  
"Good question." Dumbledore replied. "It didn't kill them because they were strong. When you are determined enough, you have strength. However, they still didn't have enough strength to protect themselves. They were scared. Being scared stripped some of their courage away. But they were still strong enough to survive." Just then, Madison began to stir. "I think I'll let you take it from here, Harry." And with that, Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and glided out the door.  
  
Harry looked down at Madison, still gripping her hand. She opened one eye cautiously and looked around the room. When it landed on Harry, a smile spread across her face as she opened both her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely. "What happened?"  
  
"Shh." Harry said comfortingly. "You were knocked out. But nevermind that now." Harry had never felt more loving towards anyone before. She gave him a weak smile as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ha, did you see Dumbledore kick the crap out of those goblins?" She asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice. She still had her eyes closed; she looked so peaceful. Hermione walked up to Madison's side.  
  
"Madison, I'd love to stay and talk, but I must be going to bed." Hermione said apologetically. Madison smiled.  
  
"That's quite alright." Madison replied, looking at Hermione. "I understand."  
  
"Yeah, I need to be going to." Said Harry as he let go of her hand. Madison looked more upset about him leaving, but nodded all the same.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon." Harry said. Madison grinned.  
  
"I'll be better." She said. "I'll be out of this bed by midnight tonight." Harry doubted it, but smiled back. Heand Hermione started walking to the door when they realized they were short one musketeer. Harry turned around to see Ron sitting at Madison's side, holding her hand. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You coming, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.I'll be up in a bit." He answered still looking at Madison. "I just want to talk to Madison real quick."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron came up to the room a couple hours later. He crept quietly into the room so not to wake Neville, Dean or Seamus. Harry, however, was still awake. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book on flying techniques by candlelight.  
  
Harry looked up and saw his friend walk cat-like into the room, then plop down onto his bed with his face hidden in the comforter. At this point, Harry got up and silently leapt over to Ron's bed.  
  
"Well?" Harry whispered excitedly. "What did you guys talk about?" Ron lifted his head off of the bedspread to look at Harry and then threw it back down again. "I asked her why there were pictures of Cedric in her room."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They used to date." Ron replied without lifting his head. "They dated for three years. A bunch of people tried to break them up though after she left the Quidditch team." Harry looked stunned. 'She played Quidditch?!' "and they stayed pretty good friends afterwards."  
  
"Wait, she played Quidditch?" Harry asked, leaning in slightly. Ron looked up at him stupidly. "Why did she quit?"  
  
"Yeah she played." Ron said before, yet again, launching his head back into the sheets. "She didn't say why she left though." Ron continued to bitch, but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring out the window with questions swimming through his head. There were more questions being asked than what was being answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Madison was right. She was better by morning. Harry saw her up at the Head Table at breakfast smiling and talking with the Head Boy as if nothing had happened. Stone, however, didn't look as though he was totally recovered. He looked as though he could pass out in his flapjacks.  
  
Harry sat in opposite Ron and Hermione. He absent-mindedly poked his bacon with his spoon. Harry was still confused about everything. Turns out his sister was more of a mystery to him than anything else. There is so much he has to learn. Suddenly, something wet and gooey hit his face and Ron busted out laughing.  
  
"Sorry, mate." He said between his snickers. Harry wiped off the apple sauce that had so conveniently hit him square between the eyes. "Didn't mean to hit you there. You ok?" Harry nodded. He then noticed that Ron and Hermione were leaning over something as they worked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously, leaning forward to see.  
  
"That's why I pegged you with the apple sauce, moron." Said Ron. "Are you going to help us or what?"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione looked up at Harry as he asked that and blinked.  
  
"It's Madison's birthday gift." She said obviously. "Her birthday is the fifth. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll help." Harry said, choosing not to answer Hermione. He leaned over and saw they had several rolls of parchment with moving pictures attached to them. They were pictures of the three of them, mainly Harry. There was one of them with Madison, Ron, Hermione and Harry in it that said "Welcome to the Family" below.  
  
"Do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry.  
  
"She'll love it"  
  
They worked on her present for about ten minutes when the mail came flying in. Harry wasn't very surprised to see most of the owls flutter over to Dumbledore, dropping dozens of howlers on top of him. He merely continued to sit and calmly look at the students. When he caught Harry's eye, he smiled and winked through the waterfall of steaming letters. No doubt what had happened yesterday was all over the news. Parents were going to be angry.  
  
Harry was surprised to see two letters into his lap. One of which was from Sirius. As Harry opened it, Hermione eyed the other letter suspiciously.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard what happened. I hope you and your sister are well. Which also reminds me, I believe your sister still has no idea about me. I want you to do me a favor. Let her know about me as soon as you can, but make sure that your far away from other people. Her adoptive family fed her a bunch of lies about me in case she ever found out I was her Godfather. Do it soon though, because, if I'm right, she's one of the people who is hunting me down. Also, a former house elf of mine is now working at Hogwarts. He keeps in contact with me. His name is Frosty. If you ever happen to meet up with him, be sure to listen to him. Frosty is always on your side. He is a very wise elf and he can sense things. I ought to be going, send an owl when you tell Madison.  
  
Love, Snuffles  
  
Harry was now extremely confused. How could Madison be tracking down Sirius? What does Frosty have to do with this? Could he have been warning Harry about Madison harming Sirius? Of all the questions running through his head, the strangest one was still sitting unread in his lap. Harry looked down and read who it was from.  
  
"The Dursleys." Harry said quietly, staring at the letter.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
A/N: Again, sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I feel better now because I kicked the old one. Besides, I think this version of chapter 10 is MUCH better than the one I had originally written. 


	11. Well, A Couple Answers

Disclaimer: I own none of this other than Madison, Hope, a new character coming up named Amy and the plot. How sad.  
  
A/N: I should be back on track now that I have this computer up and working. I'm feeling pretty motivated at the moment so hopefully I won't delay as long as I did last time in getting new chapters up.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Why on earth would they be writing me?" Harry asked, unable to take his eyes off the letter.  
  
"That's why you OPEN it!" Ron said impatiently. Now Ron and Hermione were leaning over the table to see what Harry had. Harry paused for a moment, almost nervous to open it. Finally, he licked his lips and slid his finger under the seal. He then unfolded it and read out loud:  
  
You:  
  
If you're reading this, it must mean you're still crawling upon this planet. I just want you to know that that girls' other family from America called us all in a panic over what happened. Screaming up a storm. When we told them we knew nothing about it, that bat screamed even more. Then this creature of yours showed up and shoved its leg out at me. I thought it was going to pee all over your aunt's tablecloth. So I smacked it, but it came back with paper. I guess it wanted me to write you. Well, I wrote you. Now keep this damn animal out of my home and tell those American loonies to leave us alone!  
  
Vernon Dursley  
  
Harry breathed what must have been a sigh of relief and sat back.  
  
"Wow, what a pleasant man." Said Hermione, who absent-mindedly had her hair draped in Harry's syrup. "Have they ever written to you before?"  
  
"Nu huh." Said Harry. "The most they've ever sent me was a tissue paper for Christmas." He looked over to the Head Table to find Madison watching him. She didn't look remotely happy anymore. She didn't even smile when he caught her gaze. She looked as though she could have broken down in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry mouthed to her. She shook her head and looked away. 'That's it. Next time I talk to her, I'm going to have her answer some of these questions.' He thought to himself.  
  
His chance came later that night in the common room. He walked in around 7:30 to find the common room packed with the usual Gryffindors doing the homework for the next day or playing chess. Madison was in her usual armchair, writing a letter. Harry walked over and sat opposite to her.  
  
"Hey," she said without looking up.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
  
Madison looked up. "Sure." She said as she folded up her piece of parchment. "Shoot."  
  
"Well, first, back when we found out about each other, Dumbledore mentioned something about the Ministry. What's with you and the Ministry?" Harry looked at his sister intently. She looked back.  
  
"Harry, believe me, I'd tell you," She said, then added at Harry's glare: "And I will, I mean, but not here."  
  
"Alright," Harry said approvingly. "Next, what is this I hear about you playing Quidditch?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's no secret." Madison said, sounding relieved. "Didn't you ever wonder who was the Gryffindor Seeker before you?"  
  
"Er." Harry had never thought of that before. Wood never mentioned anything about it.  
  
"I was Gryffindor Seeker my second year." She said, grinning at him. "That's when Cedric and I started dating." She had a sort of dazed happy look on her face.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Harry asked. Madison seemed pulled out of her happy-trance.  
  
"Because Wood and I NEVER got along." She said almost bitterly. "He always accused me of defending Cedric and going soft for him because he was my boyfriend. Wood always threatened to kick me off the team, but he never would because I had never missed a Snitch before. well, except for one time."  
  
"I thought the Gryffindor team was really bad before my first year." Harry said, then almost wishing he hadn't. It sounded like he was bragging that he was the best thing to ever happen to the Quidditch team.  
  
"Well, the rest of the team was pretty bad. This was Fred and George's first year as beaters and they weren't aware of how serious the game was. The opposing team would always end up beating us even if I did get the Snitch."  
  
"You said there was one time you didn't get it?" Harry asked, growing more and more interested in the conversation.  
  
"Yes, and that was the last game I ever played here." She replied, looking at her feet. "That game, well,. ok. I was flying around looking for the Snitch, like I always do. I paused to take a break and I happened to be about fifteen feet to Cedric's right. We weren't talking or anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Snitch. It was on the other side of Cedric. I was so happy because if I caught it then, it would have been the first game we won all year. So, naturally, I zoomed in front of Cedric for it. To my disadvantage, I was totally unaware that Fred and just sent a bludger Cedric's way and I ended up getting hit instead of getting the Snitch. Wood was so pissed off at me. He claimed that I made us loose the game because I was to lovey-dovey for Cedric. He thought I took the bludger for Cedric. He didn't even care that I had broke my arm and knocked off my broom. At that point, I had had enough. I slapped Wood across the face, yelled at him and told him that if he was too obsessed with winning to even care about his teammates health, then he could find himself another sucker. Then I threw my Quidditch robes at him and didn't talk to him for another year."  
  
"Um, and you're now dating?" Harry asked quizzically. Madison suddenly threw him a toothy grin.  
  
"Yes." She answered in a high-pitched voice. "See, my third year, and about a week before McGonagall found you, he had come to me begging me to return to the team. When I refused, he got all hissy-pissy on me and we began another battle. The weirdest part is that we were fighting so much, that we suddenly stopped and realized we were both totally head over heels for each other. We've been together ever since."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. There was something now that was weighing on his mind.  
  
"That's all you've been doing tonight." Madison replied sweetly.  
  
"So does that mean you believe in love at first sight?" Harry asked. He felt incredibly stupid asking this, but at least he was asking someone who he feels experience.  
  
"I have since my third year." She smiled thoughtfully. "Why?" Now she had Harry cornered. 'Well, it's now or never' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I was asking." Harry stuttered. He looked as he feet as he spoke. "because. I kind of like your friend."  
  
"Who?" Madison looked delighted. "Cho?" Harry nodded. Bad mistake. Madison leapt from her seat giggling hysterically. Harry involuntary stood up. She bounded over to him and hugged him, shrieking, "OH MY GOD, Harry, that's SOOOOO cute!!"  
  
Harry finally managed to shake his sister loose. Madison backed off and looked at him with her hands cupped over her mouth. Harry was totally clueless as to why she was acting like this.  
  
"You going to ask her to the Yule Ball?" Madison managed to ask.  
  
"Er, I don't know." Harry lied. He wanted to, but he already did last year. He thought Cho might think him lame to still like her.  
  
"You should." Madison said. Before she had the chance to say anything else, a couple of first years were picking a fight over a sixth year girl. "Hey, both of you, knock it OFF! Twenty points from Gryffindor and if you don't shape up." she took of running in the direction of the boys.  
  
Harry watched Madison pry the two first years apart and send them up to their dorms. He thought like bed seemed like a good idea, so he headed up the stairs after the two squirts.  
  
Harry walked into the dorm to find Ron sitting on his bed talking to a little brown creature. When Harry audibly cleared his throat, the creature suddenly spun around terrified. Frosty.  
  
"What are you doing here, sprout?" Said Harry much more kindly this time. The elf, however, refused to speak.  
  
"Harry, I think there's something up with Madison." Said Ron. "Did she answer all her questions?"  
  
"Um, actually, no." Harry replied. She hadn't told him about the Ministry thing. "It seems like she's trying to hide something from me. What should we do?"  
  
"Do what we always do." Replied Ron, as he shrugged. "Got your invisibility cloak handy?"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~  
  
A/N: Yes, sorry again for the delay. Review? Maybe? I NEED you to, or else. I can't live. O_o 


	12. The Emails

Disclaimer: I am getting so sick of writing these. Hopefully, by now, you can tell what I own and what I don't own. In case you don't remember or are totally stupid, I own only the plot, Madison, Hope, Frosty, and a new character that you'll be seeing soon. Everything else that you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I have had no time plus I've been plotting for upcoming chapters. Hope you like.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**  
  
"Welcome home, Kacey." Ron whispered to the large wooden door. Harry blinked at Ron. "What?" Harry shook his head.  
  
The two of them scrambled through the door under the cloak. Ron and Harry looked around in the darkness waiting for their eyes to adjust. They hope Madison was sleeping. They waited a good twenty minutes before going to her dorm. Harry began to make out the shape of a bed with a lumpy figure in it. He looked at Ron and motioned to him that it was safe.  
  
Just as Harry had lifted the cloak off to get a better look around, a thunderous sound came from the bed. Harry looked over to Ron, who also at the figure with terrified eyes, and then turned to walk towards the bed. A beam of moonlight shone perfectly on Madison's face. Harry had to choke back a laugh. For being such a dainty, lovely person, she sure slept like a guy. Madison was on her right side with one leg poking out from under the sheets. Her left arm was totally draped over her body and was dangling over the side of the bed. Madison's mouth was wide open as she snored gently; and every now and then, she let a roar out. Harry turned back to face Ron, who was also grinning wildly.  
  
They both searched for her room for nearly an hour. The only problem was, they had no idea what they were looking for. Harry wanted to find some answer to how Madison is affiliated with the Ministry. He also hoped to find something about what Frosty had warned him about. Harry had no idea what Ron was looking for. Possibly Voodoo dolls of Wood. Harry eventually stumbled upon Madison's laptop. Ron was closely behind him. They both stared at it curiously. How on earth did it work? Weren't Muggle electric things not supposed to work on Hogwarts Grounds?  
  
"Open it." Said Ron quietly. He seemed to be reading Harry's mind. Maybe there were some answers in there. He knew slightly how to use a laptop. He had sneaked into Uncle Vernon's office one time with his invisibility cloak to get some ink. Vernon happened to be in there so Harry decided, with mild amusment, to watch his Uncle look at some, well, sites not meant to be seen by children's eyes.  
  
In no time at all, Harry had hacked into Madison's email. In there were four letters. One Harry skipped right over as it was from Wood. Another one he was not interested in was one from Melissa Harper. The third one caught Harry's eye. It was from Cornelius Fudge. He looked over his shoulder at Ron who was practically drooling with anticipation. Harry clicked "Open"  
  
Miss. Potter:  
  
Congratulations on your last mission. Your information quickly lead to the capture of Marlin Elmers. He confessed to the entire thing. The entire department thanks you for your hard work. However, we are still in need of your to track down Mr. Amliar Wearel, Geremy Spalton, and of course, Sirius Black. Please keep us up to date on any information you obtain in your assignment.  
  
Thank You.  
  
Before Harry had a chance to even ask himself any questions, he opened the next one.  
  
Agent #16; Excellent Job. Lure them, make him trust you. Just as I taught you. Now's you time. Pounce and kill!  
  
This letter was not signed, but left Harry just as worried as the last one. First, why was Fudge thanking Madison for capturing these people when she's been at school? WHAT is she doing capturing people? And the second letter: who on gods green earth was that from? Ron gasped suddenly. Harry whizzed around to see what the problem was.  
  
The lumpy figure that was lying in bed, was now perfectly silhouetted by the moon light, silently sitting straight up.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: a VERY short chapter, yes, I apologize, but I wanted to get this one up. I also thought it was a nice place to leave off. ^_^ So.yeah. REVIEW! 


	13. Amy Schmutz

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know that I only own Madison, the plot, Hope, and a new character. I am not as bright as JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: At the moment, I'm sorta pissed. Hopefully, it won't reflect too much in my writing.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**~~  
  
Harry whizzed around in his chair to look straight at Madison. He heard Ron gulp in the darkness, he was only half aware of Ron tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Madison?" he whispered apologetically. Hopefully, they weren't in too big a trouble. The lumpy figure just remained still. "Um, I'm really sorry if we woke you." Still no movement.  
  
"We'll just be leaving now!" said Ron, edging towards the door, the seam of Harry's shirt still in his grip. Both boys were completely terrified. They had yet to see the full wrath of Madison; but they never wanted it directly at them, especially at this time of night.  
  
Just as Ron reached for the door handle, the shadow of Madison gave a huge grunt and collapsed back into bed. Ron looked stupidly at Harry, while Harry just blinked.  
  
"I knew she wasn't really awake." Ron whispered as they shut the door and started heading down the staircase.  
  
~*~  
  
"You two blockhead!" Hermione snapped. She then threw her fist down to the breakfast table. Harry watched as her toast flew over to Neville's plate. "I can't believe you two just waltzed into her room last night and decided to take a browse through her personal stuff! Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you could get into for even being in the Head Girls room without permission?!"  
  
"Relax." Replied Ron smoothly as he set down his orange juice. "She doesn't know. She was asleep the whole time. What's it to you anyway? You haven't even hung out with us once all year. It's not like you're going to get in trouble for it."  
  
"Ron, shut up." Said Harry. He wasn't remotely in the mood to listen to them bicker again. Hermione was about to open her mouth to kick Ron while he was down. "You too, Hermione."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just ask your sister instead of digging into her privacy?" Hermione then said defiantly. She folded her arms and pretended not to notice Ron faking his own death by stabbing himself in the neck with a fork.  
  
"I tried, but she wouldn't answer."  
  
"Try again." Hermione leaned over the table.  
  
"Good morning, three musketeers." Said a cheery voice from behind Hermione. Harry looked up and saw Madison's face glowing. "Just came by to see how everyone's doing."  
  
"Well, my bum itches." Fred piped in from one table over. Madison threw a killer look at him.  
  
"Then bend over." She said politely. Fred looked back down at his hotcakes. "Anyway, I hope all of you remember that now would be a good time to start searching for Yule Ball dates. It being November now and all. Don't wait too long or no one will be left. Have a good day!" She walked off to the next group of people.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for that?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Actually, I don't think so." Piped in a very pretty voice from the table behind Harry. He turned around to see Cho smiling at him. "It give you time to find." giggle "the perfect date."  
  
Harry blushed madly before turning back around. Before Ron had the chance to make fun of him, Madison was back tapping Harry's shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Harry," she started. "let me know next time you want to snoop through my stuff." She gave him a deadly look and walked off. Hermione snorted so hard that she started to choke on her juice.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Ron as he gave Hermione a good whack on the back.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry knew he was in trouble after that. That night, Harry walked into the common room, hoping to escape Madison. But there she was; sitting on the steps that led to the girls dormitories, glaring at him. He gave her a weak smile and started walking towards the boys staircase; hopefully, she'd let him go.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Madison asked darkly. She took her wand out from her robes and whispered something inaudibly. Before Harry knew what hit him, he was floating above the ground and slowly drifting towards Madison. He desperately made a grab for a chair to stop him, but it was no use. Madison turned and started walking up the stairs with Harry lazily floating behind her.  
  
When they got into her room, she dropped him down onto her bed. Harry began to look around panicky for an escape route. His sister was standing by the window with her arms crossed angrily.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" Madison snapped suddenly. "What made you go through my private stuff??"  
  
"I, um." Harry stuttered. 'This is it. I'm going to die tonight.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Do you not trust me or something?!" Madison hissed. Harry could have sworn her eyes just flashed red. 'Yup. I'm dead. And everyone thought Voldemort would be the one to finish me off.'  
  
"To be honest, I don't think I do." Harry replied cooly. He was surprised at his own bravery. Apparently, so was Madison. "You avoid a lot of my questions." If Madison was pissed to begin with, that was nothing compared to how she was now.  
  
"SO THAT AUTOMATICALLY MAKES IT RIGHT TO JUST STOLL INTO MY ROOM WHILE I'M SLEEPING AND READ MY MAIL??" she bellowed at him. Harry quickly shrunk back. "What do you want to know then? What is so important that you have to raid through my things behind my back?"  
  
"Well, I want to know what you have to do with the Ministry." Harry asked quietly. He grabbed a pillow and held it in his lap as though it would protect him from a possible air attack. Madison looked thoughtfully at him, then settled herself in her window seat. She propped her head up on her knees and looked out at the moon.  
  
"All right." Madison said without looking at him. "I'll tell you.'  
  
"I'm a spy for the Ministry."  
  
"What?" asked Harry puzzled. "How could you be a spy? Your still in school."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She turned and looked at him. "Ok, see, before I had any idea about me being a Potter, the Ministry wrote to my family back in America. I never got to see the letter, but Dumbledore explained it later. The Ministry knew I'd be one of the top students in school, along with Hermione, but since I had Potter blood, I'd be excellent working for them because mom and dad both were. They told my American family that they'd have to send me to Hogwarts to be schooled and start a career with the Ministry or they'd come and take me away. They chose to just send me here because the Ministry said if they did, I wouldn't find my true identity. So I've been a spy ever since my first year here. I was fully trained by the time I was ten. I had worked with some of the best Aurors around. The students aren't supposed to know. Do you understand me? You cannot tell a single soul about this." She was looking him dead in the eye.  
  
'Yes' is what Harry tried to say, but he couldn't. He merely nodded.  
  
"Well, you can tell Ron and Hermione if you want to." Madison said as she looked out the window. "If you can trust them, then I guess I can too. But no one else."  
  
"Does the school know?" Harry asked stupidly. 'Of course the school knows.' He thought.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. "I work with Snape. That's part of the reason he likes me. Or liked me. Does he not like you or something?"  
  
"He hates me." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Why?" she asked, becoming more curious. Madison got up off the window seat and sat down on her bed next to her brother. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"What did I do to him?!" Harry exasperated. "What did I do to him?! I didn't do anything! That ugly git had a problem with dad so he naturally hates us!" Madison looked at him stupidly.  
  
"Well, he's really a sweet man." She said turning her back to Harry, where he instinctively started to play with her hair. "I'll talk to him. There's no reason to hate us for whatever dad did."  
  
"I doubt he'll listen." Harry replied as he worked on her sloppy braid. "Why do you have a laptop though? I thought those things didn't work on campus."  
  
"The Ministry gave it to me to keep in contact with me. It's much safer than owls and they figured hardly anyone in the school would know how to use one." Madison said. "Except for you. Anyway, the Ministry got Mr. Weasley to legally tamper with it for me to get to work on batteries while it's in the school."  
  
"Ah" Harry said. The was a bit of a pause where Madison looked at him kind of funny.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked him kindly. Talk about mood swings. Harry thought for a minute.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of." He replied, returning her kindness. "I'm going to go to bed. Night."  
  
"Night." Madison said softly as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's that new girl?" whispered Ron the next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was gesturing towards a girl sitting in the back. Harry turned around to get a better look at her. She was very skinny with short, spiky blonde hair and black eyeliner underlining her eyes; she was also in Slytherin. She wasn't smiling either. In fact, when she saw Harry looking at her, she blew him a "you mess with me, you die" sarcastic kiss.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, facing the front of the class again.  
  
"She's pretty, but she'd be prettier if she'd smile." said Ron who was still looking at her. ".and if she would put her middle finger down."  
  
"Ahem." Professor Hope cleared her throat at Harry and Ron. "I'd like all of you to welcome Amy Schmutz to our class. She's new from America." She paused for a moment then returned to the front of the class. "I hope you all did your assignment. I want you to get into groups of three to work on the poster that we started last class. Amy, I want you to go ahead and join Ron, Harry and Hermione."  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Amy back there smiling morbidly. She then got up and slowly glided towards them. Amy stopped next to Harry's desk and smiled down at him.  
  
"Er, hi." Harry said stupidly. Amy narrowed her eyes at Harry then turned her head towards Ron, to whom she smiled and took a seat next to him and Hermione.  
  
"Well, how about you tell us a little about yourself." Asked Hermione politely. Amy looked at Hermione with slight interest before answering.  
  
"Well, I'm from America and if any of you have a problem with it, then I know of a couple good places where you can stick it." Amy said sweetly back to Hermione. "I'm in Slytherin, I'm a 5th year, I enjoy burning things, I like to make fun of bucktoothed, bushy haired girls (Hermione blushed) and I thoroughly enjoy guys with red hair." Ron's face turned to a deep purple.  
  
".interesting." Harry managed to gulp. "Well, let's get to work."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Not a cliff hanger this time, but next chapter, we start off at the Yule Ball. Can't wait. So whattcha think of little Miss. Amy Schmutz? 


	14. Ron's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter other than Hope, Amy, and the plot… and Frosty… forgive me if I forget anyone else…  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in this one. We just blew threw another computer (second one in under two months) so I'm using this one (my daddy's computer) for now until he comes home. Hopefully, I'll be done with it before he does. By the way, this chapter is mainly going to be from Ron's point of view. K?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron both had an unsettling suspicion that finding dates for this years dance was going to be just as difficult as last years, if not more.   
  
"Are you just about done with my quill?" asked Harry very irritated one day during DADA. Amy had, yet again, needed to borrow his quill for her paper. To his displeasure, Ron and Harry got into trouble and Ron and Amy had to trade seats. Amy hadn't stopped bothering Harry since.  
  
"Hmmm… Let me think." replied Amy absently doodling over her parchment while looking up at the ceiling through Harry's glasses. "No. In fact, this is the best quill I've stolen all year. Thanks, Potter."   
  
Harry counted to ten. Then: "Okay, at least can I have my glasses back?" She stopped drawing and for a split second, looked as though she were going to give in.  
  
"Sorry, no comprendo Stupid." Amy said with an evil grin. Hermione looked over at Harry for the other side of Amy. Just as Harry opened his mouth to swear at Amy, Professor Hope spoke up.  
  
"Today, we're going to start our section on something you guys are very familiar with." Hope paused to flip her long, silky black hair over her pale shoulders. Even it being the beginning of December, she still draped her robes messily over her shoulders, exposing her white skin underneath. "We'll be studying how to remain safe in a place very similar to the Forbidden Forest, in the case where you'd be stranded or lost there. Go ahead and get into groups of four. Then, using your text, create a list of supplies you should never be without when venturing into an unfamiliar place. Due at the end of the hour" She then returned to her desk in the dark corner and watched. Hope never seemed to be too involved with the class. She would always assign something and then go back to her desk.  
  
Hermione took her chair around the table and sat in front of Harry. Ron did the same. Amy watched the both of them with mild interest.   
  
"Well, we know that you should never be without your wand." Hermione dove right in. "Your owl or pet might not be a bad idea either."   
  
"So what are all you guys doing for the Yule Ball?" Amy butted in. This time, she didn't even sound like a sarcastic bitch. She was actually half way pleasant sounding. Hermione, Ron and Harry were thrown off by the question. "Well?"   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Who are you going with…?" Amy answered a bit more coldly.   
  
"Oh, no one yet. We're not sure if Victor can come yet."   
  
"Fascinating." replied Amy looking away. She didn't sound remotely interested. "What about you, Harry?"   
  
"Oh," Harry began. He could feel his face begin to flush slightly. "There's a girl I have my eye on."   
  
"Intriguing." She replied, again looking away. Amy was now looking at Ron, and she now seemed interested. "What about you?" She leaned over the table slightly towards him.  
  
"I was going to ask Hermione." Ron lied. Hermione looked extremely startled, but she then understood.  
  
"Oh…" Amy sat back in her chair. She remained quiet For a while. Malfoy, however, kept turning and staring towards the group.   
  
"Do you have some sort of back problem?!" Amy finally snapped.  
  
"Erm, no" Malfoy replied, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Then let me suggest you turn around before I give you one."   
  
Malfoy obeyed and spun back around.  
  
~*~  
  
"She was going to what?!" asked Madison stunned. Ron had just finished telling her about Amy.  
  
"She was going to ask me to the dance!" Ron answered more out of breath than usual.   
  
Ron and Madison had just settled down next to the fire in the common room that night.  
  
"You should have gone with her." Madison said after pausing momentarily. Ron looked totally taken aback.  
  
"…what?" He managed to sputter. "Why? Why? Why on earth would you say that? WHY?"  
  
"Well, she'd really nice."  
  
"Well, not to me. Besides, I wanted to ask someone else…" Ron said quietly, looking at the loose thread in the ugly red and gold rug underneath their bottoms.   
  
"Who?" Madison asked excitedly. She leaned in closer to Ron, looking at him intently.  
  
"Well, you." he replied without looking up. His face went to a color similar to that of a beat. Madison sat back and looked at him bug eyed.   
  
"Ron," She saiad soothingly. "I'd love to go with you and all, but you came too late. I've already cleared it with Dumbledore so Oliver could come. I'm sorry." She could tell Ron was very disappointed. "But, hey, I'll save you a dance. Ok?"   
  
Ron looked back up to her and nodded with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." Ron said in the hallway the next morning after he had caught up to Amy. "Is the offer still on the table?" Amy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.  
  
"Actually, no, it's not." She said. "That really hurt." Ron grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the side of the hall.  
  
"What do you mean it's not on the table anymore?" Ron asked barely above a whisper. "How did I hurt you?" Amy pushed his hand off her arm.  
  
"You knew I liked you. Then you go and make up some bullshit lie so I won't ask you." Amy replied a bit louder than Ron. "It hurt me that you'd pick some beaver-mutant girl over me. Besides, I already knew she had a boyfriend." Amy turned on her heel before Ron could stop her.  
  
"Wait," Ron called after her. "Then who are you going with?"  
  
"Malfoy." She called back over her shoulder.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: me think I'll leave it right there because I need to get back to Harry's POV. I'll start working on that one as soon as this one is up.   
  
REVIEW *you KNOW you want to* 


	15. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs entirely to JK Rowling. The only part that belongs to me is the plot, Madison, Frosty, Hope, Amy and a few other random characters here and there.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all reviewers! You have truly inspired me to continue with the story! I love you all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter since I did it a bit differently. We're back on Harry's POV now! Also, this ought to be a long chapter cus I have some. "stuff" planned for this one. ^_^ Here, Robustus, here's the next chapter! Now you better NOT steal my baby!  
  
*~This Chapter is dedicated to Richard Harris who died Friday, October 25, 2002. He will live in our hearts forever. ~* ~*~  
  
Harry walked into the common room late one night. The dance was still a week away. 'Plenty of time to find a date' he thought to himself. 'oh, who am I kidding?' Madison was sitting alone by the fire with a quill and parchment working. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey Maddy." Harry said quietly and tiredly as he walked over to sit next to his sister. She looked startled at first, but then smiled.  
  
"Hey." She replied softly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much. What're you writing?"  
  
Madison looked down at the parchment. "Oh, nothing really. Just a letter to the Harpers. They want me to go visit them over Christmas. I said no and I was going with you." She added quickly at the hurt look on Harry's face. "What's wrong? You look upset."  
  
Harry hesitated. He had been wanting to talk to her about Cho because her and Madison were really close friends. 'Well, it's now or never' he thought. "Well, I wanted to ask Cho to the dance, but I'm really nervous."  
  
For a moment, Harry thought he had said the wrong thing. Madison looked as though she were going to explode on the spot. But then, her eyes grew to colossal size then sprang up off the floor and squealed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"OH, MERLIN, THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" She bounded over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and continued to bounce. Harry was quickly running out of air and had lost his glasses by the time Madison had let him go. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well." Harry began. Somehow, Madison already knew.  
  
"I see. I'll ask her for you." Madison interrupted. "She told me she thought you were cute. Go to bed. I have some plotting to do." And with that, she scooted her brother up the staircase.  
  
Ron was sitting up in bed doing his potions assignment when Harry came through the door, glasses still knocked askew.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron snorted, holding back the laughter. "Did Snape finally rape you?"  
  
"Shut up you." replied Harry, with a bit of sick amusement. "Madison going to try to hook me up with Cho." He walked over to his bed and plopped down. Ron laughed at the big goofy grin on Harry's face.  
  
"Well, good for you." said Ron, putting his book down. "by the way, Frosty left a note here. I didn't open it. It's in the drawer." He gestured towards the night stand.  
  
Harry opened the drawer and found a very small piece of parchment inside. He lifted it out and read outloud:  
  
Dear Master Harry:  
  
Danger is lurking nearby. It will try to manipulate those closest to Harry Potter. Be careful!  
  
~Frosty, at your service  
  
After sitting for a moment and exchanging a glance, Harry threw it aside.  
  
"What a loon."  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning everyone." said Snape in an unusual gleeful tone. "First, turn in your assignments from last class. If you recall, you were to compose an essay on the steps for creating a magic-stripping potion. Second, I want you to take out your cauldrons and start making a sample. I'm not quite sure if we'll test it. But go ahead and get a start on it."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to one another with astonished glances. Was Snape really in a decent mood?  
  
"Oh, before I forget, there will be no more homework for the rest of the term. Just study for your final tests that will take place this coming Friday."  
  
Yup. Something was up with Snape. Everyone seemed to notice it too, especially when he told Neville that he was doing an exceptional job on the labs lately.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what's up with him?" said Hermione. Her eyes were glued to the smile that was creeping across Snapes face.it was actually a pleasant smile. Scary, but pleasant.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Whispered Lavender Brown from behind them. "There's rumors flying all over the school that Snape and Professor Hope have a thing for each other and may have hooked up."  
  
Ron burst out laughing..and he couldn't stop. Even after Hermione back-handed him. Harry looked cock-eyed at Snape. How on earth could someone love that man? His attention, like so many other peoples, had soon been reverted back to Ron. He had fallen off his chair and rolling around on the floor laughing. Ron's face was terribly purple. Harry wondered if Ron was able to breathe through her spurts of laughter. Unfortunately, he has also caught Snapes attention.  
  
"Is there something funny?" Snape asked calmly. He looked down at the boy with mild amusement. Ron was totally unable to answer. He was laughing so hard, he began to choke. It was then that Snape pulled a small vial out from underneath his robes. The liquid inside was dark blue and shimmered. It swirled non-stop. Snape stooped down and handed the vial to Ron, whom accepted it greatly. After he had managed to gulp it down, he stopped laughing and sat up, absent-mindedly wobbling from side to side. He looked as though he was in a bit of pain. Snape walked back to the front of the room to continue with class. Harry just looked at his friend in amazement as he and Hermione helped Ron back to his feet.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Hermione a moment after Ron had plopped back down on his chair. He looked thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"Snape offered me extra credit if I took a laughing potion to test it. He didn't want any of the students to know." said Ron, out of breath. "He told me he'd give me the antitoxin. There's a phrase that can set it off. It must have been something Lavender said."  
  
"You moron." said Hermione.  
  
"Snape gave you extra credit?" said Harry stunned. "You're brilliant, and he must be ill" Hermione sat back in her chair an silently applauded Ron for the extra credit.  
  
A few more minutes had past when something else out of the ordinary happened. While the students were working on their assignments and talking to one another excitedly, Madison came bolting through the door and right at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Madison scurried in front of his desk. Madison leaned over the table and whispered.  
  
"She said 'yes'!"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the week seemed a blur. All Harry could really remember was leaping over the desk and tackling Madison while laughing excitedly. The night of the dance seemed pure chaos. Even though Ron hadn't managed to find a date, he still decided to go. He was dressed in his new dress robes, without lace.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked Harry after studying himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes. His robes were velvet and dark blue. It meshed great with his hair too. He had an enormous smile across his face.  
  
"Well," replied Harry with his fist on his chin. "if Madison doesn't swoon, you'll soon have to pull me off you." Ron made a sick face and broke out in laughter. "Now how about me?"  
  
"You look great." said Ron, wiping a tear from his eye. "Cho's a very lucky girl." Harry's robes were velvet as well and were dark hunter green.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
The boys walked down towards the Great Hall, where Harry was supposed to meet up with Cho. She had beat them there. Harry nearly fell over when he saw her standing there by the door. She was dressed in a spaghetti-strap dark red dress that hung down to the floor. Her hair was hung down just past her chin and there was a faint sparkle of glitter. When Cho saw Harry, her face cracked into an enormous grin, exposing her pearly whites.  
  
"Hey!" Cho started walking over to Harry.  
  
"Hey." he said stupidly. Harry was still in total awe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron roll his eyes then disappeared into the Great Hall. "Shall we?" he offered his arm, which Cho took and giggled.  
  
The Great Hall had never looked better. The candles that were floating around aimlessly were the only source of light, along with a bunch of starlight from the ceiling. The tables had once again been pushed up to the sides of the Hall to provide maximum dance space. However, a band was no where to be seen.  
  
Cho started dancing right away near a group of her friends. She pulled Harry over with her. He didn't know any of these people. As time went by, he began to feel a bit out of place. Cho and all her friends were talking and laughing about things that Harry didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Cho, I'm going to go get some punch." Harry said, even though Cho hardly seemed to hear him. Harry wandered around for a bit. He hadn't seen Ron since he left them at the door. He saw Oliver and Madison off sitting at a small round table with Hermione and Victor. Finally, he had found someone who he could talk to.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" called out Oliver, who was the first to spot Harry walking over. He leapt out of his chair and ran towards Harry..actually, ran INTO Harry. Plowed him over, in fact. Harry's glasses were knocked clear off his face as he was crushed by the nineteen year old boy.  
  
"Woah, hey man," said Oliver apologetically as he climbed off of Harry. He offered his hand to Harry. Harry couldn't see it, but he could hear Madison and Hermione off at the table laughing hysterically and he heard a few 'huh huh' s that could only belong to Krum. "Sorry. I'm just happy to see you! I haven't gotten to talk to you since the train station. Oh, here's your glasses. Come sit with us!"  
  
Harry walked with Oliver over to the table where the four of them had been enjoying cookies and punch.  
  
"Where's Cho?" asked Madison curiously after noticing she wasn't with him.  
  
"Talking to a huge group of other people and ignoring me." Harry replied lazily as he plopped down into a seat between Madison and Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes, she does that to me too" said Madison simply, taking another sip of her punch. "She does it a lot. You got to watch out for that."  
  
"Well, on a personal level, I don't think she's all that I made her out to be." said Harry disappointedly. "Neither is this dance."  
  
Then, just as if he had asked for it, the nights first slow song came on. Harry recognized it, he had heard Aunt Petunia play it on the radio once, before she had turned it off saying, "American trash." It was called, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.  
  
"Hey, Madison, I'm going to go get us some more punch." said Oliver, touching her face. "I don't like this song much anyway. I love you." Madison smiled, then he walked away. Right as Oliver trotted away, Ron came up.  
  
"Hey, Madison." He began. "I. I was just wondering, if, well, maybe if you would.um. like to dance?"  
  
"Ron, .I"  
  
"Oh, no" Ron stuttered terribly. "I understand with Oliver and all-" She put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Let me finish." Madison said with a hint of a giggle. "I'd love to dance." She stood up, put her arm in his, then walked off onto the dance floor. Harry looked around for some other sort of refuge, but turned to discover Hermione and Krum were long gone. He was alone. Harry looked down into his empty cup as if for some sort of possible comfort there.  
  
"Harry?" asked a soft voice that pulled him back into reality. It was Cho. She offered Harry her hand, which he took. They walked slowly out to the dance floor. Cho turned and looked at him then gave him a weak smile, which he did not return. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Cho's smile left her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever.every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure.'  
  
Cho drew in closer and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry." Harry pushed her away slightly and hushed her.  
  
'Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever .. Forever and ever'  
  
Harry pulled Cho back in, where they met for a kiss. Harry's very first. He felt a rush of pure glee and excitement run through him. 'This is great!' he thought to himself. Her hands fluttered to his face and his to her neck. As their lips unlocked, he looked into her black eyes and smiled. Harry then looked over to Ron and his sister to see how they were doing; Ron couldn't look happier. In fact, he looked like he was having the time of his life.  
  
'I don't wanna close my eyes. don't wanna fall asleep cus I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.'  
  
Harry watched with deep amusement as Ron pecked Madison on her cheek.  
  
"Cus even when I dream of you. the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing'  
  
.and as she playfully smacked his cheek. Cho grabbed Harry's chin and turned it towards her. She then kissed him again.  
  
'Cus even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah, I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.'  
  
As the song ended, Cho released him. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her on her cheek, which might have been a bit of a mistake because just then, she broke out into a series of giggles. 'Girls.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Cho managed to ask though her laughter. "I need to go freshen up."  
  
After Harry watched Cho walk off, he returned to the table to find Madison, Oliver and Ron sitting with. Amy. and she looked MAD. Sat down right as Ron was trying to talk to her.  
  
"I'll kick his bum." Said Ron angrily. "That little bastard."  
  
"Who are we talking about?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Malfoy." answered Oliver. "He's getting a bit. fresh.with Amy here."  
  
"Damn right he's getting fresh!" snapped Amy suddenly. "That little shit keeps grabbing my ass, makes crude gestures and can't stop kissing on me." Harry made a face. "Yeah, and if that's not enough, he then ignores me for like, a half hour to grunt around with those to cavemen he hangs out with."  
  
"Does he think you two are an item or something?" asked Madison.  
  
"I guess so." Amy replied. "We're not though. I keep telling him to knock it off and I smack him, but he just thinks it's a game. I wish he'd just stay away from me."  
  
"You don't have to really worry much with Madison around." said Oliver. "Malfoy's scared shitless of her."  
  
"Hey, Amy?" asked Ron quietly. She glared up at him, still obviously angry over the fact that Ron shot her down and she got stuck with Draco. "I was wondering. since I don't have a date and yours turned out to be a horny git, do you maybe want to finish the night up together.?" This actually made Amy smile. She stood up, took his arm then walked out to the dance floor.  
  
The rest of the dance seemed to go pretty well. He hadn't seen Cho in a while, but he didn't really mind. He was sitting with his sister, her fiancé (which they had announced earlier that evening, Harry had jumped up and down excitedly yelling and cheering) one of his best friends and her boyfriend. Ron must have been out with Amy. They laughed and talked about everything. Dumbledore, the Dursleys, even Quidditch. They were talking so much, they didn't even realize another slow song start up. Madison was the first to notice it.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Madison shrieked and pointed into the crowd. Everyone turned and looked. No one was prepared for what was seen. Ron and Amy were out on the dance floor and, well, doing a bit more than dancing. "That is SO cute!"  
  
The dance had finally come to an end. Harry walked with Cho in silence up to the Hufflepuff tower. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hey, I had fun tonight." She smiled.  
  
"Me too." Said Harry smiling back. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back from break." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute!" called Cho from behind him. Harry turned around and looked at her half-assed confused. "Where's my sugar?"  
  
Harry ran back and pecked her on the cheek, then ran back off to the Gryffindor tower. Madison was inside the common room waiting for Harry. She gave him a grin which asked 'Had fun?'. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, you ready to see the Dursley's tomorrow?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ahh. yesh, Sara had fun writing that chapter. Cho and Harry went a bit farther than I expected, but oh well. I think it went well. And if that chapter didn't please Robustus, I'll shoot myself. O_o Give me Brett back now!! ^_^ 


	16. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I hope you all by now are VERY aware that none of this is mine other than Madison, Amy, Hope, erm. a few other people, can't put my finger on it now. and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hello. sorry it's taken a while for this chapter. I haven't been too motivated lately. In fact, I've been pretty lazy. that and preoccupied. Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy. Review if you have the time too! I love you all to Reeces Pieces!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was wide awake by six the next morning. By the time he was dressed in Muggle clothes and packed, Ron was just starting to wake up. He opened one eye sleepily, blinded by the beam of sunlight trickling through the window and looked at Harry.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked groggily. He sat up on his elbows and looked at Harry cock-eyed.  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Harry honestly.  
  
"Well, you've bitten your nails down to nothing, you're shaking to the point of falling off your bed, you keep rummaging through your bags as if to make sure you packed something, your eyes keep darting around the room." Ron counted off on his fingers as he smiled. "Need I go on?"  
  
"So what's going on with you and Amy?" asked Harry, hastily changing the subject. This got Ron back.  
  
"Nothing." he blushed furiously. "We're just friends. if even that."  
  
"It didn't look like that last night." Harry teased. Ron continued to blush.  
  
"I'm ready to go. I packed last night before the dance." said Ron, now changing the subject. He rolled out of bed then walked over to his trunk where he began to push it towards the door. Or tried to push it. "We're all going to sit together on the train, right?"  
  
"Yeah." answered Harry, watching his friend in amusement. "Aren't you going to get dressed first?" Ron paused and looked down at himself then glanced back up at Harry and nodded. "That's what I thought. Go get dressed and I'll put some wheels on that thing for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Once on the train, Ron fell back asleep almost as he sat down. Hermione took a seat next to him and smirked at the drool that was slowly leaking out of the side of his mouth. Harry and Madison sat across from them. Hermione pointed Ron out to Madison, who snorted in laughter. It wasn't long before all four of them were knocked out.  
  
When Harry finally woke from his restful sleep, he saw Madison was already awake, silently reading a book. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron, who were both still asleep. Well, Hermione was sleeping, Ron was practically swimming in puddle of saliva. Madison looked over at Harry, smiled and shut her book.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Madison greeted quietly as she reached over for a tissue to hand to Harry. He looked at it confused, but Madison gestured to her chin, then he instinctively licked it and put it to his chin to clean himself of the drool-tracks. Harry suddenly remembered that he was supposed to tell Madison about Sirius. Actually, he was supposed to mention it a LONG time ago. How quickly we do forget.  
  
"Hey, Madison?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about something." She turned her entire body towards him to show he had her full attention and looked at him curiously. "Well, you know how you're supposed to be tracking all these people down, including Sirius Black?"  
  
Madison just nodded and watched Harry intently.  
  
"Well, there's something you ought to know." said Harry quietly. He wasn't sure how to put this. "You can't capture Sirius."  
  
Madison goggled at Harry wide-eyed. "Why on earth not?!"  
  
"Because he's our godfather."  
  
The silence that followed seemed to be hours long. Finally, after gaping like a fish out of water, Madison broke it.  
  
"What?" she whispered stunned. "He's nothing but a cold-blooded murderer. He should be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life!"  
  
"Madison, don't say that." said Harry, moving in closer to Madison. "He's innocent. Peter Pettigrew is still alive and he framed Sirius."  
  
Madison drew back and looked out the window. The silence that followed this was even longer than the last. She didn't look the least bit happy. Eventually, she turned back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm going out on a limp here." she started. "but I'm going to believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you."  
  
"Great!" Harry practically shouted.  
  
"Hush!" Madison snapped. "Now, I won't drop him, instead, I'll just throw the Ministry off by saying he's been spotted in China or something." She paused momentarily. "Do you have any idea how much shit I'll be in if I get caught?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He honestly didn't know.  
  
"I'll lose my job." Madison said. Harry didn't think that was so bad, but she wasn't finished. "I'll never be able to do anything for the Ministry again. If I'm still in school when I get caught, I'll get kicked out. I'll also be stripped of all my powers. Basically, I'll be banished to live the life of a Muggle. I'll have no communication with the other world. That is, if they decide to go easy on me instead of shipping me right off to Azkaban for a life sentence."  
  
Ok, now that sounded bad. Madison smiled reassuringly though. Harry reached over to wake up Hermione. The rest of the train ride was spent throwing foreign objects into Ron's mouth. Various things ranging from lint found on the floor to small coins to rather large wads of gum found under the seats that only Harry was willing to grab.  
  
~*~  
  
After goodbye hugs and kisses were given to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Madison ventured out into the station alone. Madison had forgotten what the Dursley's looked like, so she was totally dependent upon Harry to find their way to them. After about twenty minutes, Harry began to feel a lump in the pit of his stomach. What if the Dursleys forgot they were supposed to come for them? Or what if they just lost whatever care they had in them? Just as Harry was beginning to worry, he heard Madison let out a short, breathless, "Oh God"  
  
Harry turned around to see what Madison was on about. Her back was turned to him and was facing a small family about twenty feet away. Harry looked at them and almost recognized them immediately: The Harpers.  
  
"Kacey!" yelled out the blonde woman when she saw Madison. The skinny woman began to scramble through the crowd towards her estranged daughter, when a tall, handsome man with a dark complexion held her back.  
  
"Restrain yourself, Jan." the man whispered audibly to the woman. She looked up at him, nodded, and the couple began to slowly walk over. They were followed by a dark haired girl. They walked straight up to Madison and smiled. Harry took his sisters arm in a way of showing support.  
  
"Sweety." started the woman. She reached down and touched Madison's cheek, completely ignoring Harry. Madison looked completely at a loss of words. "Kacey, honey, we miss you. Are you sure you don't want to come home? Come home and be with you're family?"  
  
"Get your hand off me!" Madison snapped, shoving the woman's hand off her cheek. "Why don't you try calling me by my real name, Mother? Oh, wait, nevermind, you're not my mother. My mother died which you so conveniently forgot to mention."  
  
Jan, or whatever her name was, looked truly hurt. She wiped a tear from her eye and backed off. That's when the girl stepped forward.  
  
"You and I both know that the only reason you're going with Potter here is because you figure he'll make you famous, Kacey." Said the girl. "That's all you've ever wanted was attention."  
  
Now Madison was mad.  
  
"The name's Madison Lorenna Potter. Now pardon me, but YOU are the family that betrayed me." Madison declared. "And if I'm right, YOU'RE the one who always craved attention. You have the hots for Harry anyway. 'And just think of what it'll do for my reputation!' is what you said in your letter if I remember correctly. So you shouldn't be talking, Melissa." Madison smirked at her befuddled former family, grabbed Harry by the arm and walked away.  
  
Harry glanced over at his sister, a bit confused. How did they know she was going to be here and how did they know what time the train would be around? Did Madison really think she'd just get rid of her family that easily? He turned back around, half-assed expecting the family to be running after them, but to his utter surprise, they were gone. Harry looked to his left and right looking for one of their heads bobbing away, but there was nothing.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Madison said, tugging Harry along. "I think I see Aunt Petunia"  
  
Sure enough, Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were gathered together over by the nearest exit. As Madison and Harry drew nearer, he noticed all three of them were wearing the strangest outfits. for a Durlsey anyway. Vernon was wearing all black. It wasn't dressy or anything, it was just black. He had black sunglasses on as well as a tiny black hat that made his head look even bigger than what it really was. He was pretending to read a newspaper, but he kept peering over his sunglasses at Harry approaching. Petunia was dressed in a long pink dress without any pattern or design. She had an enormous hat with elaborate flowers stuck to it. There was a sheer pink scarf that tied around the brim of the hat then under her chin to "tuck" it in. She too was wearing sunglasses. Hers were so big, you'd think she were an enormous fly. Aunt Petunias head, however, looked nearly ten times smaller than it's actual size. And Dudley, well, lets just say Dudley looked prepared to take flight for a year long trip to Hawaii. They were obviously trying to look like idiots and not the Dursleys so no one would notice that the "Perfect Family" was in connection with two owl-hauling, magic morons.  
  
Vernon said nothing, but pointed to them, then to the exit. Once were in the car, they began to head home in silence. Madison was apparently not used to this, because she was obviously uncomfortable with the silence and looked as if she really wanted to break it.  
  
"So how is everyone today?" Madison practically spat out with anticipation. Aunt Petunia turned around from her seat in the front and looked at her rather strangely.  
  
"I'm doing fine." She replied. "Thank you for asking, dear." Aunt Petunia then wheeled herself back around and looked at her husband.  
  
"I'll be better once I'm home and out of this ridiculous getup." said Vernon calmly, not bothering to even glance in his mirror at them. "And once you two are up in your room and quiet."  
  
Apparently, Madison was tweaked by this.  
  
"But I have work to do." She protested.  
  
"Not in my house, you don't."  
  
The rest of the ride home was silent.  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon entering the house, Madison began to look around. She turned to Harry and gave him a look that said 'Could this house be anymore boring?' Harry nodded in agreement. After Dudley had hung his parents coats up, the three of the Durlsey's advanced upon Harry and Madison.  
  
"Now let's get one thing straight." Vernon whispered in a deadly tone. "All of your freak crap is to be locked into the cupboard and is not to be touched again until the day your back on that train. You will wear the clothes that your aunt and I so generously provide for you. Your damn noisy animals are to be kept in the garage and if I hear one peep out of them, it's bye-bye birdie. You and your sister are to stay up in that room, quiet as a mouse, until you are called upon. Do you understand me?"  
  
Harry silently nodded while Madison gawked at her uncle, to shocked to speak.  
  
"Good." said Vernon, raising his voice to normal now. "Now, up!" He pointed one fat finger up the stairs. Harry was already on his way up when he heard a "What do you think you're doing?" from Uncle Vernon. Harry turned in time to see Dudley disappear into the kitchen as fast as his porky little legs would carry him. What he saw scared him to death. Madison had her wand up and raised right between Vernons eyes.  
  
"Nice try." said Vernon calmly. "We already know that you're not allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
"Oh, really?" Madison questioned sarcastically. "Watch me." She then pointed her wand to her aunt and whispered a charm under her breath. Harry watched in half horror, half amusement, as his aunts hair began to get shorter until it finally disappeared. He was now looking at a bald Petunia. Aunt Petunia screamed in horror, but amazingly, didn't faint. Vernon looked to his wife, then back to his niece in total fear.  
  
"Into the living room, now." said Madison in a low voice. "All three of you. Get in there, Piggy." She called out to Dudley. Harry followed in curiosity. All three of the Dursleys sat down on the divan and watched Madison pace back and forth, wand still pointing in their direction.  
  
"Madison!" cried Harry. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Madison looked up at her brother and grinned.  
  
"I'm allowed to." Madison replied through her smirk. "I talked to the Ministry what you told me the Dursley's were like and they gave me permission to use it if necessary. Well, I think it's necessary." She then looked back to the Durlseys. "Look, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want us here. So what do you say we make it a bit easier on both of us."  
  
Vernon tried to talk back, but Madison hushed him with a silencing charm.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're willing to work with me. First things first. I have a job to hold up. Soon to be two once I get my waitressing back. I have work to do and some if it will have to be done while I'm here. So here's the deal. You let me do my job, and I'll do it at night when the rest of the family is in watching TV or something. Second, you will not lock up our belongings. That includes our owls. If you agree to let us have our things and to let our owls out at night, then we will keep our stuff up in the room, clean and quiet. Third, Harry and I will not stay up in that room all day. We are part of the family, and so we will act as such. In return for letting us out during the day, we will dress as Muggles and we will act like Muggles. There won't be a trace of magic in this house during the day or whenever company is over. Fourth, since we're part of the family, we expect to be treated like it. Meaning normal sized meals and normal birthdays. We just want to be a normal family just as much as you do. Bascially, all I'm saying is please treat us as you would want to be treated. Treat us fairly, and I won't have to do anything to you. No one will ever find out about what Harry and I actually are. However, treat us unfairly, and not only will you encounter my wrath with a wand, but I will also expose you and show everyone the freaks that you are aquainted with. Now does this sound like a fair deal to all of you?"  
  
Everyone nodded silently.  
  
"Good, now where's my car?" Madison asked, walking towards the window and looking down the driveway.  
  
"It's in the garage." Vernon said, as he got up and looked at his worried, bald wife. "Crazy American cars." He grumbled.  
  
"What was that?" asked Madison shooting him a look.  
  
"Nothing." Vernon said quickly. "Now what about my wife's hair?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Madison absently waved her wand at her aunt while looking through the kitchen for the garage door. She walked through the kitchen and found the wooden door that lead to the garage. Inside, she found her teal colored car.  
  
"Care to go for a spin, Harry?" Madison turned and asked Harry with a broad smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the lateness in this chapter. I've been VERY busy along with a bad week last week. But I should be back on track now. Now review! I'll love you more if you do. 


	17. The Ruined Opportunity

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns anything that aren't in the first four previous books. Ok? All else is MINE  
  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the lateness in this chapter. It's nowhere near as late as the last one, but I still could have gotten this one up a lot faster. But no I'm on Thanksgiving Break, so I have a whole week to fart around. Plus, I told Robustus I'd have this chapter up before she gets back from New York. Hopefully, I will. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a happy love note!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next few days passed with surprisingly great ease. Madison had apparently accomplished her mission by scaring the daylights out of the Dursley's. After she had cooled off that day, she told them they had nothing to worry about unless they pissed her off. What surprised Madison and Harry even more was that the Durlsey's were actually keeping up their half of the bargain and cooperating. It ran quite smoothly. Harry and Madison wore normal clothes and acted normally during the day. Harry and Madison both wore comfy blue jeans with a sweater. Madison read quietly in her room or on the couch while Harry played catch out in the back yard with Dudley. Harry found great amusement in playing with Dudley. Dudley was so afraid of Harry that he was wrapped around his finger. Dudley never could really catch. It was more a rousing game of fetch than anything. They got up with the rest of the family at eight-o-clock in the morning and ate breakfast, then went on their merry ways. However, Madison and Harry ruled the night. They did all their school work (and play) during the night. As soon as all three Dursley's could be heard snoring, Harry and Madison transformed to their real selves. That was part of the deal. Some things needed tweaking however. Like Hedwig and Duncan could only be let out at nine at night and had to be back by three in the morning, with all their mail and full stomachs, quietly. Sometimes it was later or earlier depending on company. Some nights, Harry and Madison were just too pooped to work and went to bed at nine. Other nights, they'd be up all night, working by candlelight, then would sleep all day. To Vernon and Petunia's astonishment, they were quite pleased with the results as well. No longer were they embarrassed when guests came over to the house by strange nuisances. Vernon even told admitted to some that they were his niece and nephew. He even told one couple that Harry had been released from St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys because they had somehow managed to cure the incurable. If you weren't aware of the family's past, you'd probably believe that this family truly loved each other.  
  
Scary part is, they acted like that even when there weren't any guests. Vernon and Petunia begin to treat Madison and Harry as true people. They got decent sized meals and they were allowed to have civilized conversations with them at the dinner table. Yes, shockingly, the Durlsey's were interested to hear how Harry and Madison's day went. Both of them, however, believed it was because of the lack of strange and magic around the house. They had grown accustom to the, well, Muggleness around.  
  
~*~  
  
One night, Harry was sitting out on the living room couch, looking out the window at the stars. He could hear Vernon and Dudley upstairs letting out monstrous snores. He also heard the gentle clicks and taps of Madison typing on her laptop out in the dining room. Just another normal night.  
  
Harry rested his head on his crossed arms that were stretched across the back of Aunt Petunia's overstuffed armchair. He let his eyes wander outside the window idly. He looked up to the millions of stars up above him. Harry smiled briefly as he knew his parents were up there watching over him. He then gazed back down. He noticed how the moon cast an eerie white glow upon everything down in the street. Harry glanced at all the cars and houses that looked totally abandoned and dreary. His eyes scanned over the normal, but still creepy looking sidewalks. There was no sign of life at all. except for the ominous black lump stirring over in the shadow of a bush near the driveway. Harry didn't need to look any closer to realize what it was. It was Sirius. Harry smiled at the cowering dog. He then got up silently so Madison wouldn't notice. He peeked into the dining room to see if she was still in there. She was, and she looked damn near dead. 'I doubt she'd even realize it if Sirius came in here right now and bite her in the butt.' He thought to himself. He tip-toed to the door and opened it. To his misfortune, it creaked.  
  
"Where're you going?" Madison asked lazily from the other room. Harry knew she was tired. so naturally, he couldn't resist a little fun. Plus a test to see exactly how tired she was.  
  
"Oh, I'm going outside for my cigarette break." Harry said as straight forward as he could. He waited for Madison's responce. After a couple of seconds:  
  
"Oh, ok." She said quietly. "Take your jacket, it's cold out." Harry shook his head at the sad state his sister was in and walked outside without grabbing his jacket.  
  
After closing the door behind him, he called out to Sirius. As if on queue, the dog came trotting up to Harry. Harry smiled and sat down on the cold stone step and patted the dog, who licked him on the face in return.  
  
"Hey. I told her about you." Harry started. The Sirius looked up at him curiously. "She didn't seem to happy about it, in fact, she seemed rather scared. But she was ok with it, and she's even going to help hide you from the Ministry. Oh, speaking of which, look what we got for you." Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out a red dog collar, with tags, and a key attached to it. "Madison and I went ahead and registered you as someone's pet. You now belong to the Dursley's neighbor. Well, sort of. They're never home. They used to live there, but now they spend all their time in the Bahamas. They just couldn't bare to sell that house though. So if a Muggle dog-catcher ever catches you, you'll just be brought to this house."  
  
The dog looked up at him and his eyes twinkled. He motioned for Harry to follow him over to the darkness of a bush. That's where he turned to his normal self.  
  
"Harry, I wasn't planning on transforming but I have to ask." Sirius whispered. "Where did you get the key to that house and how can you be sure I won't get caught?"  
  
Harry smiled slyly.  
  
"I was just playing around in their yard. well, on their front porch on day and I just stumbled upon the spare key hidden in the plant that's next to the door. I decided to just go in to have a look around and the owners of the house have a system where the lights and the television come on every night at eight and go off at ten, except for the upstairs light which go off at eleven."  
  
Sirius shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I won't ask nor scold." Sirius whispered through his grin. "But you are immensely strange and I thank you for being such a snoop."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry rolled out of bed a bit earlier to watch the sunrise. As he walked downstairs, he noticed a very dim light coming from the dining room. Harry cocked his head to one side curiously. Was Petunia up already? He crept quietly and very cautiously towards the dining room door and peeked his head in. It wasn't Petunia. It was Madison. She was still awake and working on her laptop. She couldn't have looked worse. It looked as though she hadn't even blinked since the owls came home earlier that morning. Harry was about to walk in to console her, when her eyes suddenly popped wide open. Madison was practically drooling in anticipation as she leapt up from her chair and bounded past Harry. Madison came to a sudden hault at the door to grab her long black robe. Harry was still standing by the dining room when he decided to speak up. "Erm, Madison, where are you going?" Harry asked hesitantly. Madison turned toward him with a mad gleam in her eye and smiled wickedly. Without another word, she dashed out the door. Harry ran to the door after her, but she was already in her car and gone. 'Shit.' Harry thought to himself. 'She's gone mad.'  
  
Harry rushed to the phone and did the only thing he could think of. He called the Muggle Police. He gave them her license plate number and description and told them she's a mentally ill relative who could be a potential hazard to strangers. It was the only thing he knew to do. God only knew what was flowing through Madison right now. She was sleep deprived and caffeine high. The last thing she needed was to be seen in public wearing her black robe waving a wand around in the air. She probably would end up hurting someone, she was so tired. Madison probably didn't know what she was doing. Hopefully the police would find her and bring her home before anything did happen.  
  
Harry had waited at the breakfast table with the Dursleys for nearly an hour before there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and saw to police men behind a fuming Madison in cuffs.  
  
"Thank you so much, officers." Harry pretended to be overly worried. "She's quite sick you see; doesn't know what she's doing."  
  
Vernon walked over and began to talk to the police. Harry watched from behind as Madison mouthed to Harry, "Get my wand, NOW" In two seconds flat, Harry was back with Madison's wand, which he stealthy handed over to her.  
  
"Alohomora" Madison whispered into her wand without Vernon or the cops noticing. She then jumped out and pushed Vernon away and faced the police. She raised her wand to the both of them  
  
"What do you think you think you're." one had tried to ask.  
  
"OBLIVIATE!" Madison bellowed. An great white light burst from the end of her wand and flew at the two men and threw them a bit off balance. She then added rather calmly while rubbing her forhead: "You two gentlemen only stopped by to inquire about the neighbors missing cat, Snowball." She paused for a moment for a reaction.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right." said the officer on the left. "Has there been any sitings of Snowball?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't say that there have been." replied Madison lazily, still rubbing her forehead, then her eyes.  
  
"Alright madam." said the other officer on the right as he tipped his hat. "Thank you for your time." And with that, the police walked back to their car and drove off, still looking slightly puzzled. Just as Madison slammed the door and turned around, Vernon was on her already.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" he roared furiously. "YOU PROBABLY WOKE THE WHOLE DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF PEOPLE FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF FREAKS YOU REALLY ARE!!"  
  
Madison raised her wand right at her uncles forehead.  
  
"Look, now is not the time to be in the mood to fuck around with me. You want me to just kill you right now? Because I swear upon everything holy that I will." She hissed quietly. Vernon shrunk back as all the blood ran out of his face. "I didn't think so. Now if you want to be yelling and screeching at someone, it should be Harry. It's because of him that the police brought me home. However, you touch my brother, you will undoubtedly get the butt end of my rage. Let me deal with him on my own."  
  
She then turned and pointed her wand at her brother. "You." Madison hissed. Just then, Vernon began to bark again.  
  
"What about the neighbors? What will they think?"  
  
Madison whipped her wand back at her Uncle. "I will take care of them. Now go and eat breakfast and let me deal with Harry." Vernon obeyed and harried Petunia back into the kitchen. "You too, Porky." She snapped at Dudley.  
  
"Upstairs." Madison pointed.  
  
Once upstairs, Harry met the ultimate pissed Madison. She pushed him down onto the bed and took his wand before he even had the chance to make a snatch for it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just did?" She said calmly, but with bitter poison in her voice. "Or better put, do you have any idea what you just RUINED?" Harry remained silent. He didn't know whether to answer or not. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I didn't know what to do, Madison." Harry blurted out. "You just took off like a bat out of hell. You were really sleep deprived and running on caffeine. God only knows what you were doing! I called the police to get you before you hurt someone."  
  
"Oh, you thought I went raving mad, did you? Well, do you really want to know what I was doing?!" Harry nodded. Madison strode over to the desk and picked up her laptop then turned and tossed it down on the bed. "Look at that. Do you recognize that?"  
  
It was a miniture map of Privet Drive and other roads around the neighbor hood. Harry nodded his head. Madison then pointed her finger to a small square that was labeled "Dursley".  
  
"That's where we are. Now guess who I saw over here." Madison asked, pointed to a square about to blocks away. "Come on. guess."  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Madison slammed the top of the laptop shut. She put her hand to her mouth and began to pace over by the window. "I went out to try to catch him. I was just outside the house he was in when the cops came and hauled me off. I put up a good fight, mind you. I probably even caused a scene, but all I wanted to do was to just surprise and capture Peter. If I had, then I could turn him into the Ministry and get Sirius's name cleared and once that would happen, then we could move in with him and we'd be through with this Dursley bullshit. There'd be no more pretending. We could just be who we are and be loved for it. This nightmare was about to come to an end until you took it and smashed it to pieces by calling the cops. It's all gone now all because you mistrusted me. Peter's gone now. I had him right there and you ruined it. Why can't you just mind your own business, Harry? Why can't you trust me?" Madison pushed her back up to the wall then sank down to the floor where she held her head in her hands.  
  
Harry sat with his mouth agape. Part of him wanted to fight back and blame her for just not telling him, but a bigger part just wanted to apologize. Harry got up and slowly walked over to his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said honestly. "If I had known."  
  
"Harry, there's no use in it now." Madison crocked sadly as she looked up at him. "Just leave"  
  
She put her head back down. Harry just did the only thing that made sense. He left. ~*~*~  
  
A/N: OOO. *dun dun dunnnn* Dramatic, eh? I'd be pretty pissed off too. Wow, I'm really pleased with this chapter. It turned out better than I thought it would. What do you think? *hint hint* Tell me. by.. a. REVIEW! . I'd really like you to. ^_^ 


	18. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I own none of this other than things that you don't recognize in this story. Everything else is Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Hello again. I'm very pleased with how the last chapter went. Hopefully you all are too. Madison's a bit pissed at Harry, (wouldn't you be too?!) but she'll get over it. At the moment, I am a pissed pissed because my sister is a conniving , lying, DISHONEST LITTLE BITCH!! *pant pant* Ok, I'll calm down a bit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry walked back downstairs, almost afraid to face the family. As he rounded the banister and headed towards the kitchen, he could hear low whispering. He pushed open the door and found all three Dursley's huddled around the table. Once Harry entered the room, Petunia was the first to poke her bony little head up.  
  
"What are YOU doing down here?" she barked at him. "Where is your God- awful sister?! Get her down here so she can fix this!"  
  
"She'll come down when she's damn good and ready!" Harry bellowed back. Vernon looked up at his nephew with utter surprised followed by a rush of anger. Harry realized even before his uncle's face turned a ravishing shade of magenta that he had crossed the line. He bolted straight for the door and ran right down the street.  
  
Harry ran until his feet hurt. He turned back towards the street he had came from. He had no idea where to go, but he couldn't go home. He'd get killed if he did. Harry walked over to the curb and sat down. What could he do? He had absolutely no where to go. Even if he did, how would he get there? Then a though struck him. With a small little smirk on his face, he slowly pulled his wand out of the pocket of his bathroom robe.  
  
BANG  
  
Harry climbed aboard the Knight Bus, and told the driver "Weasley Residence" with a bit of amusement at his own cleverness. Harry went to the back of the bus an collapsed on a small neat bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Dursley home, Madison squinted her eyes out the window. After Harry left her in the room, she stood back up, but not for long, and plopped down onto the bed where she quickly fell asleep. After about an hour or so of lying on her tummy, she rolled her head over and squinted out the window to her left. Downstairs she could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia snapping at each other. Undoubtedly, they were still upset over her being escorted home by the local police. Suddenly, she remembered she had some memory erasing to do.  
  
Once she was up and dressed, she made her way downstairs. Upon making her entrance, her aunt and uncle stopped bickering to look at her. Before they had the chance to say anything, Madison spoke up.  
  
"About the neighbors," she began, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Round them all up tonight for a Christmas party and I'll take care of each and every single one of them."  
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but would you care to enlighten us on where your brother disappeared to?" asked Vernon calmly, but veins in his forehead clearly visible. Madison rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead again.  
  
"You know what?" she said. "I wouldn't even worry about Harry. He'll be back later. He can take care of himself. Just get started on planning this party."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, neighbors began to arrive. Madison had went back to bed earlier that morning and slept until three-thirty so she would have some energy to entertain guests. She had her best little party ensemble and she managed to give everyone who walked through the door a smile.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Lopes." she said politely to a young couple who just entered through the door. "May I take your coats? Dinner plates are in the kitchen and the rest of the party is outdoors."  
  
As the couple walked past her towards the kitchen, she looked down at her watch. 'Where are you, Harry?' Just as she looked out the door to see another car arriving, the phone rang. Madison dashed to the living room to answer it.  
  
"Dursley residence." Madison said softly.  
  
"Madison?" asked a cheerful voice on the other line.  
  
"HARRY!" Madison snapped quietly. "Where have you been??"  
  
"I'm over at Ron's." Harry said trying to calm her down. "Can you come and get me? His dad's afraid of taking me home.he's not sure what the car might do next."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I can. I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
Madison pulled up to a tall, rather strange looking house. She looked at it skeptically then looked back down at the address she had scribbled hastily as Harry was about to be pounced on by Ginny. 1406 Shady Grove. This was it. Madison got out of her blue Escort, making sure to lock it, then began walking up the stone path over grown with weeds and grass.  
  
Suddenly, an enormous CRASH erupted from somewhere in the house. Madison stopped dead in her tracks. She was uncertain whether she should be amused or call the police. However, the uproar of laughter that followed told her that it was safe to continue.  
  
After several knocks on the large wood door, Madison was about to give up when she heard the door slowly creak open. She looked to the crack of the door to try to spot any sign of life.  
  
"Hello?" she asked cautiously into the tiny crevice. She slowly put her eye to the small crack when she found herself eye to eye with a large blue eye. Madison shrieked and jumped back in surprise as the door swung open.  
  
"FRED WEASLEY!" Madison shouted at the red headed twin who was doubled over in laughter. Madison marched up to the door, shoved him aside (actually, shoved him over) and walked on inside.  
  
After finding her way to the kitchen by following the buoyant voices, she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you, dear." Mrs. Weasley welcomed Madison by scooping her into her plump little arms into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, it's good to meet you all too." replied Madison earnestly. "But I've just come for Harry."  
  
"Oh, can't you stay for a bowl of soup?" asked Ron pleadingly from the table as Harry stood up. "We were just about to have dinner."  
  
"Sorry, I really can't, Ron." Madison said as she handed Harry his jacket. "I've got a party I need to get back to."  
  
Just as they were walking out the door, George called Madison.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled from across the room. Madison turned around and watched him walk up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked jokingly. George leaned in with a serious/lustrous look on his face that began to frighten Madison.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about you and me." he began as he licked his lips. Madison had no idea what the hell he was talking about. She hardly even knew him. "and I think it's important for us to share our feelings for each other on Christmas. So I bought you a little something."  
  
Madison watched as he brought hand out from behind his back with something rather large in it.  
  
"This is for you, my dear." George said spurting with laughter as he handed Madison a roll of toilet paper.  
  
"Oh, thanks boys." Madison said returning the smile. "I'll remember you come April Fools." She tossed the roll into the air with her right arm and caught it in her left as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked nearly two feet ahead of Madison. She could sense that there was still some tension from earlier that morning. Madison got up behind Harry and put her hand on his shoulder where he came to a halt and turned around.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for this morning." Madison said. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm still very mad at you for what you did, but I'll get over it.. eventually."  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"When we get into the house, just go upstairs and stay there." Madison said looking up at the house. "I'll be up after I fix the neighbors."  
  
Harry made his way upstairs. He looked back down towards the front door to get one last glance at Madison. She didn't see him as she was pulling her wand out from her coat pocket and muttering under her breath. Harry turned and headed towards their room. Harry nearly fell over when he walked in. It was.clean. Harry knew he shouldn't have been too surprised. He's known Madison long enough to know she does strange things when she's angry. He walked over to the window that looked out to the back yard. He was surprised to see dozens of people down there. Who would have known that many people would actually show up?  
  
Harry saw Madison emerge from the kitchen door. Her wand was concealed well, but she sure looked nervous. Harry decided to prop the window open a bit to be able to hear what was being said.  
  
"Did you hear about Mr. Roberts?" asked a small blonde woman who was talking to a rather plump older woman. "He's been working 'late' with his secretary. Mrs. Roberts is having an absolute fit."  
  
This conversation didn't seem to intrigue Harry as much as someone he saw standing alone in a corner of the yard. It was a short, fat, balding man dressed entirely in black. Harry couldn't see many of his features, but there was something strange about that man. His attention was quickly drawn away from the man when he heard Madison speak.  
  
Harry looked all around the yard, but he couldn't see his sister. He figured she must be standing on the porch.  
  
"Thank you all very much for coming tonight." Madison's voice said. "It really means a lot to us. Now, I've been in school for a while learning to conduct music."  
  
What on earth was she going on about? Then Harry understood as she took out her wand.  
  
"This is my baton." She lied proudly.  
  
"oh that's very nice, darling." said a tiny, squeaky voice.  
  
"Looks like a professional." said another booming voice.  
  
"Why thank you." said Madison fakely. "Watch what I can do."  
  
She then raised her wand and pretended to conduct a band conjuring up many ooh's and aah's. She then stopped foolishly waving her wand around and pointed it dead at the audience. There was a brief confused silence before she hollered, "OBLIVIATE"  
  
A blinding white light escaped from her wand. The crowd sat in stunned silence as she tucked her wand into her back pocket.  
  
"As I was saying, the Dursley's are all very pleased that you were so kind to join us for our Christmas party. Please keep enjoying the food and the music. Thank you." With that said, she headed back into the house.  
  
Harry, now remembering the man he had seen, looked back to the corner, but the man was no where to be seen. He just shrugged it off just as Madison shuffled through the door. Then a thought struck him.  
  
"Did you modify the Dursley's memory too?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had no other choice." Madison replied as she gathered her night clothes out of the dresser, which she had also fixed earlier that day. "We would have lost everything we had going for us, Harry."  
  
"What do they remember?"  
  
"They remember everything up until this morning. They don't remember the police incident. They think they spent the whole morning preparing for the party, which they actually did. I modified their memories this morning once I rolled out of bed. about an hour after you left. You wouldn't believe how incredibly hard it is to get some decent sleep around here when those two are down there screaming at each other." Madison replied tiredly as she stumbled into out the door and into the bathroom to the left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, I guess I lied about it being two weeks before this chapter was up. Yes, I am going through finals right now, but I finished one yesterday morning and as I was rereading the first one, a brilliant thought occurred to me and I could resist writing. Plus, a friend told me that our American History final tomorrow is easy. all multiple choice. ^_^ Sawa Happy. 


	19. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Madison, Hope, Amy, Frosty… and basically any other characters that make no sense. 

A/N: I'm bored… that would explain this chapter … oh yes, I got a new computer too! I'm so happy. Now that I have it, I'll probably be writing more because this one doesn't piss me off like the old ones. 

~*~*~

Harry rolled over on his back lazily. That was some dream he had had. He dreamt his mother and Madison were standing side by side. They looked identical (with the exception of Madison's black hair) right down to their smiles. They pulled small boxes out from behind their backs and opened them at the same time. Inside Madison's was a small version of Amy Schmutz, about the size of a chess piece. Inside his mothers box was a small, shiny blue stone with an intricately carved silver band around it. When the miniature Amy saw it, she began to scream hysterically. Lily then picked up the stone and lay it in Madison's palm. If the mini Amy was scared, it was nothing compared to how she was now. She ran to the stone, kicked it, then ran to the other end of Madison's palm. His mother looked happily at the scared little being, leaned over, and with a quick breath, blew her right off Madison's palm. Madison and Lily were laughing when Harry woke up. 

Harry glanced over at Madison. She was still silently snoozing. He then sat up in his bed, wondering what time it was. Then it struck him, it was Christmas. He looked over by a chair in the corner and saw a good sized pile of gifts the owls must have brought in last night. Harry reached over and poked Madison. 

She didn't move. 

Harry poked again, with a little more force this time. 

Madison stirred slightly and grumbled. She turned over off her stomach and looked at Harry with mild disgust. 

"wha you wat?" she slurred sleepily.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

At this, Madison sat up, much more perky now. Harry crawled across the bed toward the pile, Madison right behind him. They sat down next to each other in front of the gifts. Madison leaned over, grabbed one and tossed it over to Harry.

"You first" She said merrily with a smile.

Harry opened the note that was attached to the parcel first. 

Dear Harry,

We made this for you. God only knows how those ruddy Muggles are treating you. Merry Christmas to you dear. 

~Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Harry shredded the parcel paper apart and saw his brand new, dark green sweater with an enormous H on the front. Wrapped up inside it was a batch of homemade cookies. Harry smiled as he threw on the sweater and shoved an entire cookie in his mouth. Madison was laughing hysterically at the site of her brother in that sweater. 

"Nice sweater." she managed to say through her laughter. Madison opened the note on her nearest gift. It, too, was from the Weasleys. Madison carefully opened the package. Inside was a black sweater with an enormous M stitched on the front in red material. It was actually fairly nice looking, except when Mrs. Weasley was making the sweater, she ran out of red thread. The right leg of the M was about three (noticeable) inches shorter than the left leg. It was grossly lopsided, but Madison didn't seem to mind. Harry roared with laughter.

"I love it!" She said lovingly with laughter as she put it on. 

Harry opened the rest of his gifts. He made out pretty well too. Ron himself had sent a couple of Fred and George's "pranks in progress". He said they were still working out some of the bugs, but to go ahead and try them on the Muggles. Hermione, of course, sent more sugar-free candy with a general Christmas card. He was most surprised to see Cho had sent something. He opened the note attached. 

Harry,

I hope you're having a good holiday. I'm not quite sure what you're into, but I thought this would be nice.

Love Always,

Cho Chang

Inside the parcel was a picture of the two of them at the Yule Ball. Wherever Cho had gotten the picture, he didn't know. He was looking at the two smiling, waving people when Madison leaned over to him. 

"Tap it with your wand and say 'Cho'" She whispered to him. Harry did as he was told. When he did, the picture began to play "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"; their first dance. Harry sat it down next to him and let it play.

Madison did pretty well herself too. Oliver's gift had probably required two or three owls. It was a large pink box with a four-page letter, candy, flower petals and a beautiful silver and red necklace inside. When Madison saw the necklace, she squealed. 

"It's a thinking-of-you necklace." She said at Harry's confused look. "When the person who sent it to you is thinking about you, it glows bright, fiery red. Any other time, it's just a ruby. I've always wanted one of these."

The moment she put it on, the necklace beamed red. Madison looked down and smiled blissfully at it. Harry shook his head. 'Wood really has let himself go' he thought to himself. Cho had sent her tons of hair goop that even Madison didn't know what any of it was supposed to do. Madison was most upset over a small parcel that had come. It was from the Harpers. They had sent her dozens of pictures of all of them together and pleas for her to come home. She shoved them back into the envelope forcefully slid them under the bed.

"Hey, Harry, there's one behind the chair you forgot." Madison said, absently holding her necklace. Harry reached back and grabbed the package. The scribbled note on top told Harry it was from Sirius.

Dear Madison and Harry;

This is for you. It used to belong to me when I was younger. It helped your father and I escape some very difficult situations. I want both of you to hold onto it. Treat it with good care, and it will do the same for you.

With Love,

Sirius.

Harry handed the note to Madison, which she wouldn't take. Harry looked at her curiously. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head in a way that told him she'd tell him later. Harry shrugged and opened the small box. Inside was a stone. The very same stone from his dream. He looked at Madison as for some explanation as to what it was, but she looked just as befuddled as he was. Harry gave it one last look before shoving it back into the tiny box.

"Are you afraid?" asked Harry suddenly, looking at Madison. "Of Sirius, I mean."

Madison looked hesitantly at Harry then brushed her hair behind her ears.   


"Yes and no." She finally answered. "Harry, the Harpers knew about him. They knew how he was our Godfather." Madison paused momentarily to get up and sit on the bed. "In the case that I would somehow find out about the Potters or if Sirius tried to come and get me, they tried to make sure I stayed far away from him. They told me all these horror stories about how he would kill innocent children just for whimpering at night. They told me about his mass murders of dozens of people at a time with a single curse. They told me he was prejudice against Americans just for insurance. I knew none of them were true, but after years of having these lies pounded into your head, the line between fact and fiction becomes very thin. You can't help but be terrified of him after everything they told you. I am very aware that he is innocent and all the rumors are false, but there's still the child in me that shrieks every time it hears the name."

Madison looked out the window at the rising sun.

"Believe me, Harry. I try to get over it. It's difficult, but I'm trying."

~*~

Even this years Christmas with the Dursleys wasn't bad. They had actually received decent gifts. Harry had gotten some new Muggle clothes that actually fit him properly. Madison got new clothes as well as new tires for her car. 

Later that afternoon, Harry stepped out onto the front door step to look around at all the new snow when he saw his hairy, black godfather sitting near the mailbox. He fingered it towards him and Sirius obeyed. 

"It's good to see you again." Harry said quietly, but happily, as he pet the dog on the head. "I talked to Madison this morning about you. Turns out, she's still terrified of you, but it's only because of things her family in America told her. She's trying though. She'll just have to get used to you." Harry paused for a moment, then remembered the blue stone. "Thanks for the gift, but we have no idea what it does."

Harry could have sworn Sirius was smiling under all that black fur. His moment with Sirius was caught sort.

"Oh, Harry, there you are." said Madison as she opened the door, accidentally hitting Harry in the butt. "I've been looking all over for you. Dudley wants you to help him set up his new XBOX." 

"Great." Harry grumbled as he got to his feet. "See you." he whispered silently to Sirius.   
  
Madison watched Harry walk into the house, then turned and saw the dog. She sat down and began to pet him. 

"Hey there." she said to Sirius. "You lost too? I'm so lost I could scream. I don't know where I belong. The Harpers want me with them. The Dursley's don't want me, but hell, they don't even want Harry. Harry doesn't want me to leave. Our Godfather wants us though. My hands are so full trying keeping him out of trouble. It's so hard too, trying to protect a man you're terrified of. Don't get me wrong, I'd still love to meet him. He was such good friends with my parents. I know everything that was said about him was a lie, but I still can't help but be nervous." 

Madison looked down into the dog's eyes comfortingly with a smile with her hair draped down on him. 

"Too bad you can't understand me." She stood up and gave Sirius one last look. "Good luck to you."

~*~*~

A/N: Welp, that's it for the vacation. Next chapter, they're back at school. See the review button anywhere perhaps? . . . Hint hint . . .


	20. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last one I'm going to write. I am so damn sick of these. By now, you all ought to know that I own only Madison, the plot, Frosty, Amy, Hope. some others, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I haven't been really motivated lately. In fact, I've been on the opposite of motivation. This chapter is rather short, but I hope you like it all the same. I'll try to pick up my act here.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Welcome back everybody." said professor Hope quietly, even though it didn't sound like she was too happy to see them all back. "I trust you had a good holiday."  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron whom was now seated across the room. Ron looked back with the cheesiest grin on his face.  
  
"However, I trust most of you, if not all of you, forgot to do your reports on banshees." Hope continued on with a hint of malice in her voice. Harry, like many others, began to shuffle madly through his papers.  
  
'What am I looking for?' he thought to himself. 'I know I didn't do it.'. Apparently, the same thought struck everyone else as they looked at Hope blankly.  
  
"Tisk, tisk." said Hope through her morbid grin while waving her index finger in the air. "Not a good way to start the new year."  
  
Amy coughed. Harry looked over at her as she pointedly pulled out her two- roll parchment report. Just as Amy got out of her seat to take her paper up to Hope, Snape came striding through the door. Amy stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him as he walked over to Hope. They whispered for a few moments. Amy made no movement whatsoever. After a moment, Snape slinked away from Hope and noticed Amy watching him. He shot her a subtle, but deadly cold look. She narrowed her eyes and watched him like a hawk until he was completely out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat quietly in his room alone that night. He had the curtains around his four-poster drawn shut as he longingly flipped through the photos of his parents in his album. He stared at ones that had the three of them for a while. Then it hit him, how come there were no pictures of Madison in the family pictures? He flipped through them frantically for his sister until suddenly, he stumbled upon a picture he had not noticed before. It was his mum, dad, him, and Madison sitting in front of a Christmas tree. The only thing, Madison was somewhat slinked away from the rest of the family. She looked like she had a hurt look on her face as if she had been disowned.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Madison was slipping off into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt horrible things. More reliving memories than dreams. She was a small girl.  
  
"Mommy! Can I hold Harry?" She heard the tiny voice escape her body. The lovely woman with red hair looked down at her from her rocking chair with a baby blue bundle in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey, but you're just too small." Suddenly, a tall man burst through the door.  
  
"Lily, is everything alright? I thought I heard the baby crying." He said as he strode over to the woman with a worrisome look on his face. He put his arm around her and looked down at the whimpering bundle and smiled.  
  
"No, James." Lily lovingly replied back to her husband. Baby Madison stood dumbstruck. She wasn't getting any attention.  
  
"Daddy!" Her tiny voice cried. Her father didn't seem to hear her. "DADDY!" She called again. Still, no reply.  
  
Finally, her father noticed her presence.  
  
"Oh, baby, what are you still doing up?" James said as her walked over and scooped his daughter into his arms. Madison smiled at the thought of attention from her birth father. "Sweety, I'm going to go put Michelle back to bed."  
  
The happiness escaped Madison. Michelle??  
  
Then, the dream turned into nightmare. Her father walked her silently down the hall. The hallway seemed to get darker and darker and colder and colder until finally, they reached the end of the hall. He opened a door off the right. James opened the door and, to Madison's unfortunate surprise, violently tossed her in. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, she landed into a rock hard crib. Madison picked herself up and peered through the bars of her cage, er, crib, at her father.  
  
"You stay in there until morning, do you understand me?" He barked viciously. Before Madison could even make a desperate call for her mother, her father slammed the door.  
  
"MOM" Madison woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She was shaking like mad. Madison looked around her environment to ensure it wasn't reality. Of course, she found herself in the safety of her own dorm.  
  
"It was just a dream, Maddy." She said to herself. She took the corner of her sheet and gently wiped her face free of moisture. Madison rolled out of bed stumbled around in the darkness until she found her oil lamp that was sitting on her vanity and lit it. She looked at her reflection. 'That must have been some nightmare to make me toss and turn like that' she thought to herself by observation of her hair.  
  
Madison looked around at all her belongings that were scattered about the tabletop. She was very thankful to have them. She picked up a hairbrush and studied it fondly. Then something caught her eye. Something that had not been there when she went to bed. Madison reached for a ripped piece of paper with a note scribbled on it.  
  
Ms. Potter  
  
Frosty writes to you as Frosty did not want to wake the slumbering mistress. Frosty needs your help. She tooks it! She tooks it and she won't gives it back! She tooks it to give to him! He wants it to harm Master Potter! Catch her! Catch her!  
  
The note was not signed, but Madison didn't need a signature to know who it was from, hopefully, neither do you. Madison read the note over and over again. 'This was written hastily' She thought to herself. 'But what on earth does he mean? Who took what?'  
  
By now, Madison was so intrigued by the letter, that she forgot about sleep. Instead, she threw on her best bathrobe and slippers and out the door she went in search of the house-elf.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, very short chapter. I figured I'd be mean this time and leave you with a cliffhanger. Hopefully, that note didn't sound too familiar. I've been watching Lord of the Rings lately and it might sound sort of "Gollumish" Heh, enjoy anyway. 


	21. Worry

A/N: I'm trying not to delay too much. Now the story is beginning to pick up because I'm wanting it to end. There will still be a few chapters to come though, but I fear that that'll be it. 

~*~*~

Madison searched high and low for Frosty. He was nowhere to be found. She passed a couple wandering teachers in the early morning moonlight, but they just smiled and passed. Thank God she was Head Girl, or McGonagle would have HER head.

Madison eventually reached a staircase on which she sat down to rest and think. Who would take something to hurt Harry? The only person she could think of that even mildly disliked Harry was Snape, but they cleared his name back in their first year. Then it struck Madison. Malfoy. After all, he had been unusually quiet lately. He hasn't given Harry any shit since the beginning year. He could easily steal something right under both Harry and Madison's nose. Draco's father despised Harry almost as much as Snape did. Malfoy could have easily given whatever was taken to his father to harm Harry. It made perfect sense. Wait, but Frosty had said 'she'. Oh well, could have just been elf-error. 

Madison stood up. For a brief moment, she considered going down to the Slytherin dungeons to beat the hell out of Malfoy, but she thought better of it. Innocent until proven. She would have rather thought, guilty until dead. 

"What am I thinking?" Madison said suddenly to herself and tapping her forehead. "I'm clearly over-reacting. Even if I weren't, there is no proof and plus, I CAN'T KILL A STUDENT." 

She remained standing in the same spot in her bathrobe trying to think of where to go. Madison soon found herself heading back to the Gryffindor tower. But not up the girls staircase. Madison sought Harry's opinion with the small note crumpled in her hand. 

Once she stepped silently into the boys dorm, Madison began to tug open the drapes around their beds to find her brother. Much to her dismay, she unintentionally caught a glimpse of Seamus in little more than his tighty-whities. 

Madison finally found Harry's four-poster. She sat down cautiously on his bed and drew the curtains back for privacy. She then lay next to her brother and began to gently tickle his nose. Harry eventually opened his eyes and saw his sister. He jumped slightly, but made no noise.

"What are you doing up here?" he whispered. 

"I need to ask you something."

"Well, ask. I do need my beauty sleep you know." he said imitating her. Madison briefly gave him the "eye".

"Well, has Malfoy taken anything from you that had the potential to kill you if he gave it to his father?"

Harry gave her a blank look. 

"Madison," he said quietly. "God dammit." 

Harry rolled over to his other side exposing his back and "accidently" managed to kick Madison off the bed. 

"What?" asked Madison innocently and earnestly. 

~*~

Harry wasn't too much of a happy chap the next morning at breakfast.

"Syrup, Harry?" asked Ron innocently across the table. He leaned over and started to dump the brown goop all over Harry's food. 

"NO!" Harry snapped. "Knock it off!" He batted at Ron's arm, knocking the little jar out of his hand, which broke and erupted syrup all over Neville and his poor little toad. Ron slunk back.

"Sorry, Harry. Really sorry, Neville." said Ron quietly, looking at Neville and not daring to glance at Harry. 

"Harry, what's the matter?" asked Hermione. "You've seemed awfully tense lately."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, looking apologetically towards Ron. "I'm really sorry. It's not you guys, it's Madison. She's been bugging the hell out of me lately."

"What has she been doing?" 

"Well, she keeps asking me the dumbest questions and she always looks at me like I'm about to blow up. She crossed the line last night. It couldn't have even been two in the morning when she woke me up last night. She was all curled up next to me like there wasn't a care in the world, then she asked me if Malfoy had stolen anything from me."

Hermione and Ron both gave him a worried look. 

"Madison's finally lost what was left of her marbles." Said Harry, beginning to poke at his swimming bacon. "She's gone mad."

"Maybe not, Harry." said Hermione thoughtfully. "Malfoy has been acting weird lately and maybe she knows something you don't. Madison could just be concerned about you."

"How could you say Malfoy's been acting weird lately, Hermione?" asked Ron with a smile shining through his confused look. "He hasn't even bothered us since… oh, I see." Ron sat back as if to tell Hermione to go on. 

She didn't however, they merely looked up towards the Head Table, where she was chatting away with the Head Boy. 

"She looks fine to me." said Ron ignorantly.

"I'll talk to her and try to find out what's up."

~*~ 

Later that evening, during dinner, Dumbledore stood up for an unexpected announcement. 

"My dear students and staff." he began. "Many have been asking me about any new developments on the whereabouts of Voldemort." His eyes twinkled as nearly everyone in the hall cringed. "I'm sorry to say that there was for a while, a lead. However, they've lost him again."

Dumbledore went on about a few other things, but that's all Harry, Ron and Hermione heard. They all exchanged worried looks. 

"Hermione?" whispered Harry. She looked to him curiously. "Did you manage to talk to Madison?" 

Hermione shook her head and placed her index finger on her lips, silencing him. Harry obeyed, but apparently Ron didn't notice. He tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you after dinner?" he asked cautiously. 

~*~

After dinner, Harry and Ron walked out onto the castle grounds. The sun was just under the mountains off in the distance. The sky to the east was set to a deep purple with the first stars beginning to twinkle through it while the sky to the east was still blue and golden. The trees in the forest where deep hunter green and beyond it was black. It was a truly beautiful evening. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry as he slipped his hands nervously into his pockets. He glanced over at Ron who was looking at the ground.

Ron remained silent for a moment. He stopped walking and sat down on the grassy, gentle slope. Ron looked up towards the starry half of the sky.

"I was just thinking…" he began, still not looking at Harry. "What if Madison was right? What if Malfoy did manage to take something? I mean, he IS a Death Eater after all."

"Ron. . ."

"No, Harry, I'm serious." Ron said, snapping his head to Harry. "Harry, Hermione and I have been worried about you. Nothing has really happened for a while and you seem to be putting down your guard. Now when Madison's actually coming up with something, you think she's a loon. I'm sorry Harry, but I have to side with Madison. I think something's up. I mean, she is an Auror."

Harry looked at Ron silently. Ron then looked back up towards the sky.

"You remember those goblins in the beginning of the year?" he finally asked.

"Yeah… why?" asked Harry as he began to gaze at the stars as well. 

"Well, nothing really. I just got this letter from my dad today. He was talking about how the Ministry was having problems with them lately. Supposedly, there's been all sorts of riots and things. Even some of the Gringotts goblins have turned rebellious. They're really scared over this whole Voldemort thing."

Then there was a long silence. 

"I'm getting scared, Harry." said Ron gravely, looking back to his friend. "Nothing has really been happening lately, you know? There's little scraps here and there, but it's all building up. I can feel it. Something major is just waiting to happen. That's why Hermione and I are worried about you. If something does happen and Voldemort shows up and begins killing people again, we all know that you're his number one target. We just don't want you to get too used to the peace. We care about you, Harry."

Before Harry had the chance to say anything, they were both startled by someone.

"Hey." said Amy quietly from behind them. "I was just looking for Ron. Mind if I sit down?"

Neither said a thing, so Amy plopped down next to Ron. 

"I couldn't help but overhearing you guys talking. You really worried about something like that happening?"

Ron nodded right away and made a subtle grab for her hand that was lying in the grass. After a hesitant pause, Harry, too, nodded. Amy smiled comfortingly. 

"I don't think you should be worried. You're in Hogwarts. Hardly anything can get you here." Amy said softly, gently stroking Ron's hand with her thumb. "When you're here, you're with the people you trust."

Harry looked at the two of them. Then he realized that she was right. He had the people he loved the most here. Harry looked up at Amy then decided to tell her something that had been on his mind.

"Amy, to be quite honest, when I first met you, I didn't like you. In fact, I thought you were a bitch." said Harry shortly. "But that shows you how blind people can be. You're really not so bad after all." 

Harry smiled. 

Amy returned the smile, however weakly, then looked down towards the grass and closed her eyes. 

~*~*~

A/N: Hope you like. Review? Maybe? Please? I think I've been losing my touch with this, but hopefully, you're still enjoying it. Love you all!


End file.
